The Second Coming
by Eevetta
Summary: When Sawada Tsunayoshi was told that he would soon inherit the bloodiest mafia famiglia in the Underground, Reborn was surprised and intrigued when instead of denial, there was only acceptance. But Tsuna and his friends are hiding a deep secret that they wish to keep hidden from everyone, even from Reborn. Platonic All27,6996,3387,C/L. Time travel/dimension hopping/reincarnation.
1. Given Life

**THE SECOND COMING**

**Rating:** T-16

**Genre: **Family/Hurt/Comfort

**Warnings: **Violence and language

**Pairings:** Mild All27, 6996; mainly a friendship/family thing

**Disclaimer: **Reborn doesn't belong to me and neither does any of its characters.

This story will follow the manga plot, NOT the anime.

* * *

**Prologue: **Given Life

The world was ending.

The surrounding ground shook and cracked, thunder and lightning rumbled in the air, and not far away, the signs of a giant storm was starting to brew. Rain began to fall from the heavens in a large downpour as if all those from up above were crying for the world that was about to come to an end.

It was stupid and downright idiotic that someone thought that they could fully control the power of the Tri-ni-set. It was foolish to think someone could ever play the role of God, let alone have the gall to try and bypass the sacred rules of time and space. Due to such meddling, a whole planet was going to be destroyed, and there was no one who could do anything to stop it, not even the rightful owners of the Tri-ni-set's items.

"Decimo please, you don't have to do this," a man's voice pleaded to the weary body in his arms; the body of Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi. His dear descendant was on the verge of submitting to the damage done to his body and mind, as well as to the inevitable fate that was slowly closing in on them. Tsuna didn't fight it, seeing that it was utterly useless to do so. In just a few hours, everything would cease to exist and he would no longer have to bear anymore responsibilities. "Your wish, you can't possibly..."

"I'm sorry Primo," Tsuna cut off his ancestor in a quiet voice, "but I've made my decision and it is final." Tired, he was getting too tired to continue this conversation any longer. He had made up his mind and he was going to stick with it. Shifting his head to fully face the other, the Decimo gazed into golden ambered eyes with resolution in his own honey brown ones. The moment he saw the unwavering resolve in the man's eyes, Giotto knew that he had lost the argument, and sighed. He looked to his guardians who were silently watching, each carefully tending to the body (in Daemon's case, bodies) on their laps. They nodded towards him and Giotto turned his attention back to his beloved grandchild.

"Then...sleep now, dear Tsunayoshi. You can leave the rest to us." Feeling his grandfather kiss his forehead for the last time, Tsuna allowed a smile to grace his lips as he closed his eyes.

"Thank you, Giotto-jiisan. Buona notte. **(1)**"

"Sweet dreams, Tsunayoshi. Buona notte."

And with that, the 7 Vongola and Mare rings, and the 7 pacifiers in Tsuna's arms glowed, and everything was engulfed in an orange light.

**TBC...**

* * *

**(1)** Good Night

This is another KHR story I wanted to try out that was begging for me to type down. In truth, I don't really know where this will really lead to, but we'll see down the road.

Please Read and Review!


	2. The Tutor From Italy

**THE SECOND COMING**

**Warnings: **Violence and language; hidden genius yet lazy Tsuna; very overprotective guardians; lots of dialogue

**Genre: **Family/Friendship/Humor/Hurt/Comfort

**Pairings:** Mild All27, 6996, 33Hana; mainly a friendship/family thing

**Disclaimer: **Reborn doesn't belong to me and neither does any of its characters.

This story will follow the manga plot, NOT the anime.

* * *

_Ever since the boy was young, everyone knew that Sawada Tsunayoshi was different from the other kids his own age. There was just something about him that had all the adults giving him weird looks; some in awe, some in fear. _

_A normal 3 year old woudn't be able to clearly understand what other people were saying when they used big words._

_A normal 3 year old woudn't be able to talk so clearly like an adult and use vocabulary words far too advance for his age._

_A normal 3 year old wouldn't be able to comprehend the complex math equations from their mother's shopping reciepts._

_A normal 3 year old woudn't be able to read nor understand the thick paperback novels found in the bookstores._

_A normal 3 year old would have cried when they fell down and scrapped their knees._

_A normal 3 year old would have constantly be running all over the place and shrieking with delight at the sight of many toys to play with or buy._

_And yet, the Sawada family's only child never did any of those. He was too quiet, too smart, too understanding, too calm, too apathetic, too distant; he was..._'abnormal'_._

* * *

**Chapter 1: **The Tutor from Italy

"Sawada, catch!"

Nodding, Tsuna caught the ball and started to make his way towards the opponent's net, seeing as he was the closest in his team. A member from the opposite team tried to block his way, but Tsuna smoothly passed him. Seeing as he was about to be blocked again, he quickly judged the distance of the net from his position. It wasn't too far, but he doubted he'd make it at the angle he was in, yet he could see a teammate coming near the hoop. Perfect.

Shooting the ball towards the net, true to his prediction, the ball bounced off the rim and headed towards his teammate. The guy caught it and managed to get the ball into the hoop when he threw it. That shot ended the mark of the game as well as the the end of gym class.

"Hey Sawada, you were lucky that Kosuke was there to save the ball. You could have lost us the game, again!" Tsuna wanted to roll his eyes at his team's captain, but ended up settling with a deadpanned stare.

"If I didn't think he would be able to save it, I would have passed it to you instead, _Sempai_.". The captain's eye twitched at the noted sarcasm. If there was one thing that irked him about Sawada the most, it was his ability to effortlessly win arguements with polite sarcasm.

"Ha ha, he got you there Captain. Give the guy a break, at least he's not as bad as that guy who had to change schools during summer break."

And he was right. Now that guy was everything no one had thought possible to exist; bad grades, extremely clumsy, no ounce of an atheletic bone in him, was socially stunted, and was too quiet. The captain was lucky that Sawada was not as bad as him. He was clumsy (he did manage to always catch himself in time though), and he may be a bit anti-social (the guy always had an apathetic expression glued to his face, maybe that's why few approached him), but the kid overall wasn't a bad person, just your usual average Joe; even if he did wanted to hit the guy's face every once in awhile for cheeking him.

"Tch, whatever. Let's just quickly clean the place up and get outta here." Everyone nodded and got to work.

Tsuna secretly smiled.

* * *

"The Baby's coming today isn't he?" Tsuna looked up to see the disciplinary chairman leaning on the wall. A smile formed on the brunette's usual blank face at the sight of one of his closest friends. It was a secret though, known only to a handful of people in the school. Hibari Kyoya did not want his image of a loner to be ruined. No, not just yet.

"Yeah, when I get home. You know what to do, right, Kyoya?" The other gave a smirk, showing that he knew exactly what he was supposed to do.

"Hn. You better hurry up and grow your fangs Little Carnivore. I'm getting bored just beating up weaklings and the current _you_." Tsuna chuckled as he sweatdropped. He was able to hold his own against the prefect for at least 5 minutes, and it usually only involved dodging his tonfas.

"Of course, Kyoya." Satisfied, Hibari ruffled Tsuna's hair and left, his jacket swishing after his form. Tsuna smiled and looked up at the sky. "Looks like our peaceful days are about to come to an end."

"It seems so huh?" The brunette turned and saw another of his close friends jogging towards him. Yamamoto Takeshi, as well as Kyoya, had been his friends since primary school, yet it wasn't public knowledge. Tsuna didn't like the idea of being hounded by fangirls or targeted by those who have grudges against the chairman. At least, not just yet.

"And you know your part too Takeshi?" The older boy grinned and ruffled the younger boy's hair just like how Kyoya had done earlier. Tsuna closed his eyes in contentment.

"We're all gonna play pretend with the Kid, right? Don't worry Tsuna, I'm fully prepared." Yamamoto's expression then turned somber. "I'm more worried about you though. You sure you'll be okay? It is an Arcobaleno we're going to be dealing with after all."

"Don't worry. If I did it once, I can do it all over again," Tsuna replied as he gave his friend his reassuring smile.

"You mean, 'if _he_ did it once, _you_ can do it over again but this time make it better, right?" The brunette's impish smile was all the answer Yamamoto needed. The baseball star just laughed. "And Hayato? Heard from him yet?"

"He's already making plans to come. It took awhile, but his father finally allowed for his mother to secretly stay here in Namimori, away from all the chaos at home. They'll be here in time," replied the younger boy.

"That's good. At least this time, _he'll_ have someone to go back home too."

"Ah." It certainly was lonely when no one was there to greet you back home. He was happy with Hayato this time around. Not only that, _he'll_ be able to get to know _his_ mother more. "Oh, Oniisan is ready as well."

"Yeah, he seemed a bit restless these past couple days. He even busted 5 sandbags today in addition to the 3 he destroyed yesterday and the day before that. Kyoya wasn't very happy with him, so he told Sempai that since he was the captain of the boxing club, he had to be the one to replace them all." Tsuna winced.

"I'll see if I can talk to Kyoya to at least make him pay for half of them. I hope he's not forgetting that we don't get big paychecks anymore. Well, I should get going. _He_'s bound to be there already, or at least almost getting there."

"Ha ha, right. So, I guess it's approriate to say, 'let the games begin?'" Tsuna nodded, smirking as he continue to lean into his future guardian's warm touch.

"Yeah, 'let the games begin'."

* * *

"I'm home!"

"Ah, Tsu-kun, welcome home!" his mother called out as she went to give her son a big hug. Tsuna didn't mind, but sometimes she hugged him a little _too_ tightly. Like right now.

"Okaa-san, I need to breathe."

"Ara? Oh Tsu-kun, I'm sorry," Nana apologized as she loosened her hold a bit. "Ne, Tsu-kun, guess what? There was an interesting flyer in the mailbox this morning." Tsuna raised an eyebrow, secretly knowing what she was going on about.

"What does it say?" Nana took a piece of paper from the folds of her apron pocket and handed it to him. The brunette looked at it and read the words outloud: "Will raise your kid to be the new leader of the next generation. Grade and subject doesn't matter. Signed, Reborn."

"Isn't it great? I've never seen a promotion like this before." Tsuna gave her a deadpanned look.

"Are you sure it's not a scam? And Okaa-san, I've already got good enough grades to at least get into Namimori High, I don't need a tutor."

"But Tsu-kun, what about getting into a top ranking University? You need to plan for the future! You're smart enough to easily reach the top of your class. I really don't understand why you like only being average."

"Simple, I don't like attention nor doing extra workload."

"Mou, Tsu-kun, I've already called them. At least meet with them first before you decide," Nana pouted. Tsuna sighed. Resisting his mom when she was pouting like that was futile. He knew because he could do the same thing towards his friends, and they would almost always cave in (with Kyoya though, you had to put more effort) whenever he wanted something done that they were a bit hesitant to do.

"Alright, fine." Nana cheered as she hugged her son again. Tightly. "MOM, CAN'T BREATH!"

"Ciaossu!" Both mother and child paused as they heard a small squeaky voice coming from the floor.

Tsuna's eyes soften for a nano sec before returning to his blank expression. There, standng in his signature black suit and fedora hat, was the Sun Arcobaleno, Reborn, his old - no, _new_ tutor. Of course Tsuna had to pretend he didn't know that. It would be troublesome to their plans if Reborn ever found out, especially this early on in the game. He was really happy to see him again and a part of him wanted nothing more than to hug the living daylights out of the infant and to beg for the other's forgiveness, but he reigned that urge in. This Reborn was not _his_, this Reborn does not _know_ yet the boy named Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Ara, whose kid are you?" Nana inquired, wondering how a child had even gotten in the house without her and Tsuna knowing.

"Hm? I'm Reborn, the home tutor." For a moment silence filled the room. Tsuna then kneeled down and had a staredown with the baby, making sure the hitman wouldn't get past the protected walls he had built up over the years. Beady black eyes bore into honey brown ones, and Tsuna was able to spot a glint of interest. Finally satisfied, Tsuna turned to his mother.

"He's not lying." Nana nodded slowly. If her son said the kid wasn't lying, then he wasn't. It had always been like that since he was 3, always knowing when anyone wasn't telling the truth. From his position, Reborn raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? You know I'm telling the truth?" He was intrigued. He remembered years ago about Iemitsu telling him that Tsuna had showed signs of his hyper intuition manifesting early. He didn't think it would quickly mature this much without any outside help. And when he meant outside help, he meant the dying will bullet.

"Yeah," replied the brunette. "It's something I've been able to do since I was young. Anyways, no offence, but what could a _baby_ teach me?" Tsuna saw the other twitch and it was only due to his intuition that he managed to narrowly dodge the kick coming for his stomach. He ended up landing on his bottom though. Nana could only gasp in surprise. "Woah, that was close!" His instincts acted up once again, and even though Reborn managed to flip him over, Tsuna managed to quickly roll with the force and lessening the damage.

"Hmph, at least it seems you have some skill," grumbled Reborn. "You still have a long way to go though." He knew the boy was average in most things he did, but it seemed he underestimated the boy a bit. And if what Sawada Nana said earlier was true, then his new student could make it to the top easily, but was very unmotivated in doing so. Well then, as his new tutor, he'd just have to _motivate_ him.

"Sorry again if I offended you, but you've got to admit, most would have reacted the same way," Tsuna apologized as he stood back up. He winced a bit at the pain on his back, but hid it quickly. Unknowningly to him, not quickly enough as Reborn noticed, causing him to smirk a bit.

"I'll let it slide this once. Well, aren't you going to show me where I'm going to sleep? As your tutor, I'll need to be in the same room as you."

"Eh? I know I already acknowledged you as someone who is a tutor, but I didn't say anything yet about accepting you as my tutor. My grades are fine the way they are!"

"And from the conversation earlier with your mother, it seems you have been holding back. It's my job as a tutor to make sure my students reach 100 percent of their full potential, no matter what." To Tsuna's 'dismay', this sentence seemed to be the magic words that caught his mom's undivided attention.

"Eh? Reborn-kun, can you really do that? I've been telling Tsu-kun for _years_ to do better, but nothing I say would change his mind. Tsu-kun is really a genius in disguise."

"Okaa-san," Tsuna _whined_, "don't just go spilling my secrets to people you just met!" _Sadly_, his complaint was ignored as Nana gave Reborn a hopeful look.

"Of course. I've never had a student before who failed from my tutoring." That sealed the deal. Tsuna sighed as Nana squealed happily.

Leading his new tutor to his room, Tsuna internally said good bye once again to his previous peaceful life. It may have been short, and it may have been boring at times, but he had enjoyed that kind of life nonetheless. Opening his room, he let Reborn enter first before he followed suit. Unlike before, he made sure _his_ room was tidy and clean, especially when it dealt with his clothes. The Reborn from before had ingrained in him to make sure his clothes were _always_ presentable, even if they were just a hoodie or a sleeveless shirt.

"Well, I guess you can make yourself at home. Although, I'll have to get you a futon to sleep on..."

"No need." When Tsuna glanced towards his tutor, he stood rock stiff at the sight before him. Reborn was already lying in a hammock that hung from his room's ceiling.

_I only looked away for 2 seconds! Just when the hell did he manage to do that!? I know it's Reborn, but still, that's totally illogical!_ Reborn smirked at the expression on his student's face. At least the boy didn't start yelling his head off about the impossible, unlike _some other _student of his.

* * *

Miles away across the ocean in the country of Italy, a blond haired mafia boss suddenly sneezed. This in turned caused him to trip down the stairs. Poor him.

* * *

"So on to business." Reborn jumped down from his hammock and opened his briefcase. Inwardly, excitement coursed throughout Tsuna's very being, but outwardly, he only raised an eyebrow.

"A gun? Why do you have a real gun?" Finished with assembling his weapon, Reborn pointed it at his student, but was disappointed when the boy's face didn't loose its blankness. Although, to be truthful, he was impressed once again that Tsuna could look to be so calm when a dangerous weapon was right in front of his face.

"That's because, my lazy student (Lazy? Well that was better than being called 'No Good'), my true line of work is assassination. My real job is to make you into a mafia boss." Reborn gave a critical look to his student as he gauged the brunette's reaction. There was definitely something a bit _off_ with the boy, and it wasn't just his apathetic expression. He couldn't really put his finger on what it was, especially this early in their meeting, but he knew he would have to pay extra attention to his charge to try and find out what made the boy feel so...well, _strange_.

"Wha? A mafia boss?" was Tsuna's only reply. He tilted his head to the side as if in thought. Once again, Reborn was disappointed with the reaction. Was there even anything that could make that boy's blank face crack?

"I was assigned by a certain man to train you to become an astounding mafia boss. The method is left up to me." He then raised his gun towards Tsuna's head. "So, should I shoot you once?" His student's facial expression didn't change, but the boy's eyes narrowed just a tad bit. Another staredown began, but it only last a few seconds before Reborn's stomach growled. "Hmph, I guess we'll have to do it later. It's dinner time." And with that, the infant left the room.

When he was sure that Reborn wouldn't be hearing him, Tsuna opened up his cellphone and speed dialed Kyoya's number. After a few rings, the prefect answered with an annoyed grunt.

"Sorry for waking you up from your nap Kyoya, but I'm just letting you know that contact has been made. You better prepare yourself. Nami-chu is going to get very noisy soon." A growl.

"_Dully noted. Just try and lower the destruction this time. Even for you I won't show any mercy. I'll thoroughly bite you to death, understand_." It wasn't a question, but a command, something the chairman wasn't afraid to give his future boss.

"_Hie_ Kyoya, you're so _mean_," Tsuna teased.

"_Little Carnivore_," Hibari warned.

"Sorry sorry. I'll try to keep Reborn from doing too much damage. Oyasumi **(1)**, _Kyo-chan_." And before the prefect could respond back, Tsuna ended the call. Oh it was so much fun riling the guy up sometimes. He looked like a cute angry birdy that was puffing itself up to look more intimidating. Sadly for the prefect, the brunette became immune to his menacing aura long ago.

* * *

"Ne, how come you're following me?"

"As your tutor, I'll need to be close to you at all times, didn't I already say that earlier?"

"It's not like I care about what others will think if they saw me around a baby in a suit, but it'll be annoying if they questioned me about it...oh?" Tsuna paused as he saw the person walking towards his direction.

It was his _old_ crush, Sasagawa Kyoko, another one of his close friends, and this one was public, unfortunately. He had outgrown his puppy love for her in the beginning of his first year in high school and had grown to look to her as a loving sister. Funny thing was, their interaction always made people mistaken them for _twins_ if you could believe that. Although he had to admit, she and his mother did resemble one another very much, and not just in looks.

"Ah, Tsuna-kun, ohayo!" she greeted happily as she practically _tackled_ him with a hug. Good thing it wasn't as tight as his mom's. Tsuna hugged her back.

"Ohayo, Kyoko-chan." And lo and behold, Reborn was both surprised and disbelieving when his student _finally_ cracked a smile. It was small, yet it was there.

He was pleased to find what made the brunette show this hidden side of him, but after witnessing such an expression, Reborn thinks he knows why the boy didn't bother to casually show it around others. If that small smile alone left the girl in his arms all flustered, imagine what a full blown version of it would do. There was no doubt in his mind that Tsuna will end up having himself a fan club that will secretly stalk him wherever he went. Still, Reborn did say he'd make sure to have his student open up all his hidden potential, and a mafia boss needed a lot of charm and charisma if he wanted to win people over. Hm, baby steps. Take small baby steps and focus more about his fighting skills at the moment; the socializing would eventually follow and come into play.

"Hm?" Kyoko finally managed to notice the infant on the floor. "Kyaaa, how cute!" she squealed as she bended down to Reborn's level. "Why are you wearing a suit?"

"Because I'm in the mafia," was the blunt response.

"Waaah how cool!" Cue more squealing. Tsuna sighed in exasperation at his friend's cluelessness. She was far from being dumb, but still. Oh well, might as well go witht the introductions.

"Reborn, this is a close friend of mine, Sasagawa Kyoko. Kyoko-chan, this is Reborn, my new home tutor."

"Ciaossu! Nice to meet you," greeted the baby hitman.

"It's nice to meet you too Reborn-kun! So, your Tsuna-kun's tutor?" was her rhetorical question. She then turned towards her brunette friend. "Does that mean you're finally going to show everyone that you're actually very smart Tsuna-kun?" Tsuna only groaned.

"Mou, do I have to?" he _complained_.

"Yes you do," was Reborn's automatic reply.

"That would be wonderful Tsuna-kun! I bet a lot of people will be asking for your help when they find out that you're actually a genius!" Tsuna sighed again and absentmindedly looked at his watch.

"And that's exactly what I don't want. Anyways Kyoko-chan, I think you should go now."

"Ah, alright. You sure you don't want to walk with me?" she asked hopefully (lol rhyme). The boy shook his head.

"I don't want Mochida-sempai getting on my case again. I have a feeling he's waiting for you near the front entrance." Kyoko gave a disappointed look. After a month in the beginning of the school term, Tsuna had stopped walking with her to school. It didn't really help when people started to complain about her friendship with him, despite her telling them over and over again that Tsuna was one of her closests friends, and that she couldn't just abandon him just because they told her too. Nonetheless, Tsuna kept his distance during school and didn't approach her unless she did it first.

"Well, okay. See you later then, and good luck with the mafia and tutoring Tsuna-kun, Reborn-kun."

"Ciao ciao," the infant waved goodbye. Once out of earshot, he turned to his student. "Not bad, it seems you do know a bit about mafia seduction." Tsuna gave him a beweildered look, although it wasn't much when his expression returned to being apathetic.

"Come again?"

"Do you like that girl?" The brunette only blinked and raised an eyebrow. Even in this time, Reborn still asked the same question.

"If you're asking if I have a crush on her, then the answer's no. She's one of my childhood friends that I've known since preschool. We grew up together and were very close like siblings. The neighbors would even sometimes mistaken us for twins. I can't see myself having a romantic relationship with her. It'll be too weird."

"I see. And what about this Mochida guy? It sounds like you don't like him at all," Reborn inquired in curiosity. Hey, anything pertaining to his student, he had to know as the boy's tutor.

"You're right, I don't. Kyoko-chan is our school's idol, and Mochida-sempai is considered one of the more popular guys in the school - well the girls mainly think that anyway - so to many of the students, they think the two match up perfectly. But Mochida-sempai has quite a chauvinistic attitude towards woman, and he's a total playboy. But he keeps that fact a secret, especially from Kyoko-chan."

"Then why don't you tell her?" Really, if he cared about the Kyoko girl, he'd at least warn her.

"Don't worry, she knows," replied Tsuna, a smirk gracing his lips, "She's keeping a real close watch on the guy, but I can't really interfere, seeing as they're part of the same committee and all. Anyways, I better go to school before I get bitten to death by Hibari again. Follow me if you want or just go back home. You still have to explain to me about this whole mafia boss thing, but you can tell me later." Before he even managed to take 2 steps, instincts told him to duck. So he did, and watched his tutor land in front fo him with another disappointed look. "Mou, what's the deal this time?"

"I wasn't finished speaking Lazy-Tsuna. Even if I explained everything to you later, know that it doesn't matter if you decide to deny your role as a future mafia boss, you have no choice but to accept it." He stared pointedly at his student, daring him to try and rebuke his words. His eyes widened a little when he found himself the victim of one of Tsuna's hidden smiles, but unlike the other one that was filled with happiness, this one was just the opposite.

"To tell the truth, I don't really like the idea of being groomed into being a boss of an organized criminal syndicate. I even like it less that I'm not given a choice. But...is it really something only I can do Reborn?" The infant raised an eyebrow, but nodded.

"Ah. You fit every criteria, so you were chosen. No one else can do it, except you." Tsuna's melancholy smile grew, and Reborn had to keep himself from showing that it had any affect on him.

"I see. If that's the case, then I really have no choice but to accept it. Please tell me more later." And with that, Tsuna continued his treck towards the school, leaving behind a surprised Arcobaleno.

* * *

As Tsuna predicted, Mochida had waited for Kyoko at the entrance. Kyoko noticed him and was about to greet him again, but a quick look from the brunette stopped her.

Unfortunately, Mochida noticed and looked to see whose attention his 'beloved' Kyoko was trying to get. To his annoyance, it was the person he liked least in the whole school, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Mochida hated the teen for being so close to the girl he liked, and even though he and Kyoko repetitively told him that they harbored no romantic feelings with each other, he was not willing to believe them anytime soon. He saw the many times they shared a so called 'sibling' hug, Kyoko's eyes would fill up with so much happiness that he couldn't help but think the two were lying about their platonic relationship.

He glared at the passing brunette, conveying all the loathing he felt for the guy, but Tsuna did nothing but merely glance his way with his usual apathetic look. That only made Mochida more irritated. No matter what he did, the guy's facial expression never seemed to change except for the occasional smirk, mocking, and smug looks. Tsuna ignored the fuming Kendo captain in favor of greeting Kyoko agian, and casually walked in the school. At seeing Kyoko's happy expression once again, Mochida snapped.

"Hey Sawada, I challenge you to a duel!" He practically shouted for everyone around them to hear. He barely heard Kyoko's gasp of surprise, as all his attention was on the brunette who paused. Tsuana turned his head and gave a deadpanned stare.

"Sorry, but I'm not interested."

"What's wrong Sawada, afraid you'll lose?" Mochida taunted. Tsuna just smirked.

"No. I just don't waste my time on _weaklings_ Mochida-sempai. I'm just saving you from losing face that's all." That infuriated the captain further, especially the mutterings of his fellow peers around them, but Mochida only responded with a arrogant smirk.

"Ha, I'm the captain of the Kendo club Sawada. There's no way that you, someone who trips on his own feet and has never held a shinai **(2)** in his life, can possibly beat me," he boasted. His confidence grew when the other students started agreeing with him.

It was true, Sawada would trip occasionally over his own feet. Not only that, he'd trip down the stairs, in running exercieses during gym class, and even over air. At times like those, the brunette would be called 'Clumsy Tsuna'. No one had seen Sawada hold any kind of practice swords for Kendo either. The way he saw it, this duel will go to his favor. Now he needed an incentive for Sawada to accept his challenge, and he knew who to use.

"Look, since you're a novice at Kendo, I'll make it easy for you. If you can get an Ippon **(3)** off of me, then you win! If you can't, then I win! The prize of course," here he pointed his finger to a surprised Kyoko, "is Sasagawa Kyoko!"

"Eh!? Pri...prize!?" the school idol cried out in indignant, and so did a few others.

Tsuna narrowed his eyes. He had hoped to not have this event happen at all, but it seemed fate was being a bitch. He had seen it coming, but nonetheless it still made him furious that Mochida would think of Kyoko as an object to be won. And that bastard knew that with Kyoko at stake, he would not have been able to refuse. He gritted his teeth in annoyance, but then sensed a presence looming near the gate and knew right away who it was. He inwardly cackled at his sudden idea.

"Fine, I accept your challenge. However, let's make this more interesting. Whom ever loses will have to get bitten to death by Hibari Kyoya for causing a rucus as well as allowing a crowd to form around him." At the mention of Nami-chu's fearsome prefect, everyone (excluding Kyoko and Tsuna) froze as a menacing aura permeated in the air. Lo and behold, the Disciplinary Committee's chairman stood just 5 feet away from the gate, a predatory smirk forming on his face.

"So I get to _play_ with the loser? I'll make sure to bite you to death thoroughly then. Although, the loser will also get twice the biting for causing a disturbance; you Sawada Tsunayoshi for involving me with your little scheme, and you Mochida Kensuke for daring to use a Nami-chu student as a bargaining chip.**(4)** Any objections?"

"None, Hibari-san** (5)**," Tsuna replied with his usual blank face. He looked to the Kendo captain and noted with satisfaction at Mochida's pale white face and quaking knees. "You Mochid-_sempai_?" Everyone knew that tone. Sawada Tsunayoshi was now potraying the nickname he was given at school.

Sarcastic Tsuna.

"No-no-none a-at a-all!" The captain stuttered. Hibari looked pratically gleeful.

"Good. The duel will commence at lunch time in the gymnasium. Failure to show up will result in an automatic forfeit. Now get to class, before I bite all of you to death." No one needed to be told twice. The surrounding students dispersed and the entrance gate became bare in exactly under 5 seconds. The only ones that hadn't left yet were Tsuna, Kyoko, and Hibari.

"Ano," started Kyoko, "Thank you Tsuna-kun, Kyoya-kun. But don't you think that was a bit too extreme as a form of punishment?" Both boys snorted.

"That herbivore was being too loud when he announced that challenge. He woke me up from my nap, so he deserves to be bitten to death."

"He had it coming. Usually I'd just ignore him as I always did, but it became personal when he included you into the deal Kyoko-chan. You know how I can't stand it when _my_ friends are targeted just to get to me." Kyoko continued to give her troubled look, but eventually caved in and gave the two an appreciative smile.

"Thank you." Tsuna smiled. Hibari just gave his signature 'hn'.

Up in a nearby tree, Reborn's eyes glinted at the display he had just witnessed. He couldn't help but feel excitement for the upcoming duel. Having witnessed his student's snarky attitude raised his own curiosity about the boy. The reports had no mention about this side of Tsuna, nor of the friendship he seemingly has with the school's prefect. Looks like he'll have to call both the Ninth and Iemitsu and tell them that their spies were completely useless. But later, after the duel.

* * *

Lunch could not come by any quicker. Barely did any of the students pay attention to their teachers' lectures, all lost in thought about the upcoming duel. Everyone was anxious, with the exception of 'Lazy Tsuna' who was once again taking a nap on his desk. When the bell rang to signal the beginning of lunch, everyone rushed outside to head towards the designated area.

Tsuna only yawned and stretched his arms after being woken up by Kyoko and Kurokawa Hana (another close friend he made through Kyoko). Not wasting any time, he told the two to go on ahead of him since he was going to go a different route. He opened one of the windows and jumped out, not particularly caring that Reborn might be watching him. He landed on the ground in a roll, stood up unharmed, and jogged his way towards the dueling area.

Nearing his destination, Tsuna whistled at the huge gathering. It almost seemed like the whole school was there. Poor Kyoya, having to endure all the crowding 'herbivores'. When the others noticed him, the large body of students parted like the Red Sea and formed a clear path for him to walk through. He entered the room and quickly spotted Mochida already in full gear. Despite the big crowd, and his earlier feelings, the captain seemed confident enough with his current situation.

Tsuna pinpointed his future guardians in the crowd, and they secretly nodded towards him. Takeshi gave him a thumbs up, Ryohei pumped up his fist, and Kyoya gave him a '_hurry up and beat this herbivore already so that I can start biting him to death' _look. He even spotted Reborn at one of the high ledges...wait, was that a bag of popcorn in his hands? Leave it to Reborn to view this duel as nothing more than a show.

"So Sawada, you didnt' chicken out and hide somewhere after all," mocked Mochida as Tsuna stood at the opposite side of his opponent.

"And I'm surprised that _you_ didn't decide to immediately tranfer schools after knowing the punishment you're in for when you lose, _Sempai_," Tsuna mocked back.

"Who says I'll be the one loosing Sawada? I'm the Kendo captain; you're just a novice. A novice _never_ beats the strongest member. In this case, me!"

"Then I'll just have to prove that statement of yours false." Ignoring the shinai that was placed in front of him by two junior members (it didn't take a genius to know that it was weighted too heavy for him), Tsuna walked over to the other practice swords. Everyone stared as he started to test each one and tried to find the one that satisfied him. This caused Mochida to suddenly feel uneasy. After a few minutes of testing and swinging, Tsuna finally found the perfect one for his body structure.

"He-here's your armor Sawada-sempai," the two junior members said as they tried to lift up the armor from the ground. Tsuna glanced at the Dō** (6)** and snorted.

"Give me a lighter one. I don't care that your captain ordered you to give this one to me. Cheating like this has already earned him a beating by Hibari-san, and from what I can tell, he's already noticed." Gulping, the two members glanced at the prefect who narrowed his eyes at them. Squeaking in fear, the two hurried to get a lighter weighted Dō, fully ignoring their captain's sputtering. Tsuna glared at him accusingly.

Mochida gritted his teeth as sweat started to drop down his face. He should have known Sawada wasn't dumb enough not to notice the heavily weighted equiptment. Well at least he still had the judge on his side. No matter what happens, he won't raise Sawada's red flag.

The juniors came back with another armor, this time one that Tsuna accepted. It only took a couple minutes before the brunette was as equip as the Kendo captain. He took his stance and mocked grin the other.

"Ready when you are, _Sempai_. Oh, and to make this duel last, let's go for a 3 point match, and instead of the requirement for 2 points, we'll need to get ALL 3 points to win."

"Fine then. Now bring it, Sawada! You won't win!" Before the two even took a step towards each other, they were cut off.

"Hold it, Herbivores." Tsuna raised an eyebrow questionly. Mochida just all out froze, but was curious why the prefect had stopped them. Hibari walked up to the judge and brandished a tonfa at him. "You, Herbivore, I won't permit cheating during this duel. If you don't raise those flags when you're supposed to, _I'll bite you to death_." The now frightened judge quickly nodded. "And don't even try to fool me, I well know all the areas for point giving. You Herbivores can start now."

Mochida cursed in his head as his last hope for complete victory plunged down the drain. No matter, he'll still beat Sawada. He was Nami-chu's best Kendo player after all. No way could 'Sarcastic Tsuna' beat- he jerked back as he felt the tip of a shinai thrust near the front of his throat.

"Po-point to Sa-Sawada for hitting a tsu-tsuki-dare **(7)**," stuttered out the judge, mindful of the tonfa that was visible for everyone to see. Hibari just yawned. Hey he was missing his afternoon nap.

"C'mon _Sempai_, don't get distracted now," Tsuna taunted, everyone in the room looking at him in awe for getting the first point.

"You!" the captain growled as he aimed for a sho-men** (8)**, but Tsuna blocked it just in time.

"Surely you could do better than that _Mochida-sempai_."

"I'll do more than better you brat!" And with precise accuracy, successfully got a migi-kote** (9)**.

"Point for Mochida-Taichou! The score is 1 to1!" the judge happily raised his captain's flag. It was a no brainer who he was actually rooting for. Hibari was right to watch him closely or Sawada wouldn't end up getting even a single point.

"How'd you like that!" Mochida smirked as Sawada's eye twitched.

"Hmph, not bad," he grumbled. And for the next 5 mintues, both boys continued with their match, trying to get another point. Tsuna managed to get a sayu-men** (10)**, but in the middle of one of his attacks, 'Clumsy Tsuna' made a brief appearance. He tripped over nothng and Mochida got his 2nd point via another sho-men.

"The score is tied 2 to 2. Last point wins," declared the judge, who was a lot calmer than earlier, seeing as Hibari hadn't 'bitten him to death' him so far.

This was it, the final round, and Tsuna was going to make sure he got in the first hit. He berated his clumsy side for gaining Mochida a point, but he couldn't do anything to change what had just happened. He looked towards Kyoko's direction to see a worried look on her face. If he didn't get in the last point, then Mochida will take her and get away from the punishment he deserves from Kyoya. There was no way he was going to let that happen! Hell would freeze over first! Narrowing his eyes in concentration, he and the captain rushed at each other. They parried each others blows for a few minutes before Tsuna found himself falling.

No! That bastard actually tripped him! Seeing the victorious smirk on his opponent who was about to get his last point, Tsuna saw red. A feeling of intense heat suddenly coursed throughout his being, making him feel as his whole body was on fire. But the fire did not burn nor make him feel pain. It felt warm, a familiar warmth he hadn't felt in a long time. A rush of power flooded him, and his eyes bordered between honey brown and golden amber. Catching himself in time, he found his target, and with inhuman speed and precision, slashed his shidai across Mochida's armor.

Time seemed to stand still for everyone as they tried to process on what just happened. Sawada had once again tripped, and they had expected Mochida to claim his final point, but in a blink of an eye, the brunette seemed to have disappeared and reappeared behind his opponent. The Kendo captain just blinked, and then to his amazed horror, his Dō started to crack before completely shattering. Everyone was rendered speechless.

Hibari only smirked at the outcome. It was only a little bit, but he clearly saw and felt the trickle of power coming off of the little carnivore. He eyed the 2 other future guardians and knew that they had felt it too, and the brunette didn't even need to have that ridiculous bullet shot at him for his flames to jump start. His anger at the Kendo captain's attempt at cheating had caused it to awaken. With the way Tsunayoshi was this time around, Hibari wondered if the Baby would still use the dying will bullet anytime soon. Noticing the judge hesitating to put up Tsuna's flag, he glared at him.

"Oi, Herbivore, raise Sawada's flag."

"Bu-but I di-didn't even s-see him hit the-the ca-captain!"

"Are you blind Herbivore? Your _captain's_ armor broke, that's reason enough to know that Sawada had made contact with his shinai. And don't underestimate my eyes, I saw everything. He landed a clean migi-do** (11)**, now raise his flag before I bite you to death!" Hastily, the judge raised the red flag.

"I-it's 3 to 2, with Sawada as the winner!" Silence. The person who broke it was none other than the loud boxing captain, Sasagawa Ryohei.

"UUUUURRRRAAAAAGGGGHHHH! SAWADA EXTREMELY WON!" Everyone around the boxing nut had to cover their ears to save themselves from going deaf. Next to him, Yamamoto just gave his signature laugh.

"Ha ha, you seem fired up Sempai."

"THAT'S BECAUSE SAWADA WON TO THE EXTREME! YO SAWADA, JOIN THE BOXING CLUB ALREADY!" _Sadly_, Ryohei's declaration was ignored as the other students started cheering loudly. Tsuna suddenly found himself overwhelmed with all his peers congratulating him on his win;

"That was awesome Sawada!"

"That last thing you did was amazing! How did you manage to pull it off!?"

"It felt good to watch Mochida finally lose to someone in Kendo."

"I have new-found respect for you Sawada! Can I call you Sempai even though I'm in a higher grade level?"

And so on.

"Tsuna-kun!" Tsuna turned and got an arm full of one Sasagawa Kyoko. Those who didn't believe the two about not having a romantic relationship (as well as those who didn't have a problem with thier relationship), whistled and cat called. The two ignored them though. "I was so worried that you were going to lose Tsuna-kun. I'm glad it all worked out in the end. You were incredible!" Seeing the bright smile on his 'sister's' face, Tsuna couldn't help but return it with one of his own. Oh no, looks like he slipped.

Seeing that smile gracing Sarcastic Tsuna's face left all those near him gapping in shock. The guys felt their cheeks start to heat up, and the girls looked ready to faint. That smile was just...illuminating, breathtaking, and oh so, so..._beautiful_. And also, were those sparkles and flowers floating around the two? Some felt like wanting to poke a flower, but were afraid that they'd ruin the scene.

"Herbivore." Ah, it seemed there was someone who wasn't afraid to break such an image of perfection. Tsuna's apathetic expression returned (much to everyone's disappointment) and looked at the prefect.

"Hibari-san?"

"You won the duel, so you get to escape your double punishment. However..." The next thing he knew, Tsuna felt one of Hibari's tonfas bonk the top of his head.

"I-itai!" he cried as he held his head in pain.

"That's for taking too long. Lunch is almost over, and I haven't had my afternoon nap yet."

"So-sorry," was Tsuna's only reply, inwardly rolling his eyes at the absurdity of his future Cloud Guardian's reasoning.

"And don't you dare roll your eyes at me Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Ah, sorry!"

"Now then, all of you know that crowding is against the rules. You better leave the premises in 5 seconds before I start biting all of you to death! (no Mochida Kensuke, you stay where you are)" Hibari didn't need to finish his sentence before all the students started to move. Just hearing the words 'crowding' and 'against the rules' immediately got them running for their lives. Once the area was clear, he turned his attention to the Kendo captain, "your double punishment has gone up to triple the amount for daring to cheat in my presence. I hope you're ready to be bitten to death."

Mochida's painful screams could be heard throughout the whole school, and the students could only pray that he'll make it out alive...somehow.

* * *

Beady black eyes bore into pensive honey brown ones. The duel, as Reborn expected, was interesting and amusing to watch. He noted that Tsuna's strength was indeed average at best, and Reborn had started thinking about ways for his student to improve his body's condition. He also had to work with the occasionaly appearance of his clumsy side; tripping over his own feet and on the stairs he could understand, but even tripping over air? Unbelievable. But at least he wasn't a complete loss cause.

It was however, the ending of the duel that intrigued him the most. In the midst of being tripped by his opponent, Reborn felt a sudden shift in Tsuna's power. It was brief, but he saw it; just the tad faint glow of orange flames enveloping his entire body, and his eyes also teetered between brown and orange. The small amount of flames increased his speed into catching himself from falling, and then using it to quickly deliver a blow to Mochida's armor before the captain managed to respond back. Had he thought to use the dying will bullet then, he had a feeling that he would have seen something different happen than what the bullet would normally do.

"You did a good job, more than what I expected. Although, it seems that it isn't just in acedemics that you're holding back, you also have some experience in combat and not just in dodging blows." At the accusing tone, Tsuna sighed and held up his hands in defeat.

"I do know the basics in defending myself since I used to get bullied because I was too smart. As for knowing how to handle a shinai, one of my friend's family owns a dojo for Kendo practices. I was intrigued, so he taught me a little. Hey Reborn, aren't you going to tell me more about me becoming a mafia boss and why?" He yelped when the baby wacked him on the head, the same spot where Kyoya had hit him with his tonfa. Seriously, why there of all places?

"Don't change the subject 'Lazy Tsuna'! But I guess I can let that pass too."

"I don't see why'd you have to hit me when you were going to let it pass in the first place," he grumbled.

"Because I felt like it," was the blunt response.

_Should have known_ thought Tsuna.

"As for why you were chosen, it's simply because you were our last option." Tsuna paused at that, his expression darkening a little.

"So I was merely the last resort?" he mused quietly. Reborn decided to ignore for now his students change of attitute and continued explaining. He thought it'll be best not to tell him about the dying will bullet just yet, as he wanted it to be a surprise.

"Correct. I was assigned by the 9th generation boss to come to Japan and raise you to become the Vongola's next leader."

"Vongola?" inquired Tsuna, pulling off a confused look through his stoic face. Reborn gave him an annoyed look.

"Vongola is the strongest and most influential mafia famiglia in the world. In terms of tradititon, rules, size, connections, and power, no other famiglia ever comes close to matching us. And stop interrupting me!"

"Sorry Reborn, go on."

"Vongola the 9th is getting old, and he was planning on passing on the boss status to the 10th generation." Here, the baby then brought out 3 pictures and explained each to him one at a time. His old self would have freaked out from such ghastly images, but now he only felt pure pity and sadness for each of them. And to think, Xanxus did all of this just so there wasn't anymore competition.

"But the most qualified of the 10 generaation, Enrico, was shot in a feud-"

"Hey, his leg looks oddly bent at this angle..." A tick mark appeared on Reborn's head.

"The young number 2, Matsumo, was drowned-"

"I don't see his feet, did they chop it off before throwing him in?" Another tick mark.

"The favorite child, Federico, was found reduced to bone-"

"He must have seriously pissed someone off - OW!" The hitman once again hit him on the same place as before. Really, why that spot of all places?

"Didn't I tell you to stop interrupting me? Your sarcasm right now is annoying."

"The pictures are so morbid that I thought to lighten up the mood."

"No one asked you to. Now would you let me finish?"

"Yes yes, go ahead." Reborn eyed him suspiciously to see if his student was lying to him. Seeing that he wasn't, he continued.

"So, seeing as all the other heirs were killed off, the only candidate left to be the 10th is you. And the reasoning behind that is due to your direct bloodline with the first Vongola boss. When he retired and handed the Vongola to the next don, he crossed over to Japan and started a family. He is your great great great grandfather, so you are a legitimate boss candidate."

"I..I've never heard about this before..." Tsuna spoke in a melancholy voice, his face going blank.

"Don't worry, I'll make you into a fine mafia boss," resssured the infant. He looked to his student to see him have a contemplative look. It was a lot of information to take in for sure, so he'll give the boy some time to think.

"Tsu-kun, Reborn-kun, dinner's ready!" called out Nana from the kitchen.

"We'll be down in a bit Okaa-san!" Tsuna automatically responded. He then turned to his home tutor. "Hey Reborn, please answer me this honestly."

"What is it?"

"Even though I'm only the last resort, I've already decided to embrace this new fate of mine wholeheartedly and with no complaints. I want to know, will you make me strong? Strong enough so that everyone can see that there was no mistake in choosing me as the next boss, strong enough so that no one can easily defy me when I give an order they do not like, and strong enough **so that I can protect those that matter the world to me**."

Reborn couldn't help but smirk at the determination that now burned in his student's eyes. They blazed with such a strong resolution that it was enough to make the hitman look in breathtaking awe. The hidden power trying to ooze out of the boy practically sang to him and gave him such an excited rush. Something was telling him in the back of his mind that Tsuna would become the best boss that Vongola would ever see since the time of its foundation.

"Who do you think you're talking to Lazy Tsuna? I'm the best hitman in the entire world. As your tutor, I'll make sure to make you the greatest and strongest boss in history! You can count on it!"

Tsuna's only response was giving Reborn one of the best smiles that he ever made.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

_He was here again in this dark place, the farthest and deepest depths of his mind. Tsuna turned to the figure he knew would still be there lying so still, so cold, and completely unresponsive. He floated to the body and proceeded to carress the pale face in a way a loving parent would a child. Pain and sadness filled his eyes at the man who neither was alive nor dead, but he knew that somewhere in that still body, the man was waiting; waiting for the power that would finally awaken him._

_Tsuna opened his mouth, and a voice too deep and mature for his age resonated in the empty space._

_"Soon, very soon. Please wait patiently until then...my dear Vongola Decimo." And if one were to see him now, they would witness the sight of Tsuna's eyes momentarily turn a light orange tone, and his hair, a golden blonde._

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Yes I'm finally done with the first chapter! I haven't typed such a long one in quite awhile. How did you like it? And that last part, I'm hoping you guys can guess a bit of my idea eh? Anyways, there's a lot of stuff going on here, so I'm going to explain some things to clear them up as best as I can.

First of all, Tsuna's close relationships before Reborn appeared. Know that everyone of them knows Tsuna is a hidden genius and has seen him smile at least once (excluding the present day Gokudera who has only seen Tsuna smile in a picture);

**Hibari Kyoya: **Childhood friend ; information gatherer for Tsuna in the happenings around Namimori ; Tsuna's sparring partner (mainly for target practice); **Status: **Secret

**Yamamoto Takeshi: **Childhood friend ; spy and information gatherer for Tsuna dealing with the happenings around Nami-chu students ; **Status: **Secret

**Gokudera Hayato: **Foreign penpal ; spy and information gatherer for Tsuna dealing with affairs and events in Italy ; **Status: **Semi-secret

**Sasagawa Kyoko: **Inseperable childhood friend ; little sister figure ; is responsible for starting any rumors Tsuna wants her to tell ; **Status:** Public

**Sasagawa Ryohei: **Childhood friend ; older brother figure ; usually plays decoy or runs interferance when Tsuna is in a troublesome situation ; **Status:** Public

**Kurokawa Hana: **Close friend ; spy and information gatherer for Tsuna dealing with the school club member committees; connected with her via Kyoko ; **Status: **Public

Kyoko and Hana don't know about the mafia. They follow Tsuna for their own reasons; for Kyoko he's another brother figure, and for Hana, it's out of respect for him. Kusakabe and the whole disciplinary committee follow him too, but only because of Hibari, but to them, Hibari will always come first.

**Secondly, the bold numbers;**

**(1) Oyasumi** means 'good night' in Japanese.

**(2) Shinai **is a practice weapon for usage in Kendo.

**(3)** Pon is a counter for narrow objects like pencils and hair. **Ippon** basically means getting a point in Kendo.

**(4)** Since Kyoko is also his childhood friend, and not to mention that he is very protective of things that he claims as his (whether objects or living beings), it's expected that he'd be pissed off about Mochida using her to incite Tsuna in agreeing to his challenge.

**(5) **Since Hibari's friendly relationship with him is secret, Tsuna will not call him Kyoya in public. Same thing with Takeshi. He would only call them by their first name when they are alone with him.

**(6) D****ō** is the breastplated armor used in Kendo. It protects the torso.

**(7) Tsuki-dare** is an area of the head protector in front of the throat. It is one of the places to get a point.

**(8) Sho-men** is a point area to the top of the head protector.

**(9) Migi-kote** is another point area at the padded right side of the wrist protector.

**(10) Sayu-men** is another point area at either sides of the head protector.

**(11) Migi-do** is another point area at the right side of the breastplate armor.

All those Kendo terms I got from Wikipedia, and everyone knows Wikipedia is not always 100 percent accurate, but I'll place my faith in it for this. If there's some information I got wrong, then tell me in your reviews.

**Thirdly, and most importantly, the changes you guys need to know dealing with the storyplot and of Tsuna's new attitude;**

1) Since Tsuna is no longer associated with the nickname 'Dame-Tsuna', Reborn will treat him with a bit more respect and consideration. But that doesn't mean he'll stop trying to abuse him or give him a sort of punishment if Tsuna does something he doesn't like.

2) Tsuna's new 'official' nickname at school, as you've read, is 'Sarcastic Tsuna', due to his tendency to use sarcasm as a means to win arguements, point out the obvious, poke fun at someone, or basically just to piss someone off. I got the idea during Lal Mirch's interview with Haru where she said that one of COMSUBIN's teachings include delivering polite sarcasm to defeat enemies.

3) Tsuna doesn't truly smile for anyone except for those he is close to. He will sometimes slip up and offer a sample of his hidden smile with those caught unawares. He pretty much has an apathetic look on his face, similar to adult Flan. However, if you truely want to imagine his facial expression, think HDW Tsuna but without the orange eyes and the flame on his head.

4) How people feel about Tsuna, it's pretty much divided. Some are okay with him, some like him, some can't stand his sarcasm and personality, while some downright hate him for one reason or another. Those who complain about his relationship with Kyoko are usually her fanboys (and some fangirls) and those who think Kyoko's innocence will end up being 'corrupted' by Tsuna in the future.

5) As stated at the top, this story will follow with the manga plotline, so don't expect the filler episodes to appear here. So that means, no Arcobaleno trials and no Vongola Guardian trials, but yes to the Shimon arc and maybe also to the Representative Battle, but I'm not really sure about that one.

6) Lambo will still be stupid, but not as stupid as in the series. Don't worry, you'll spot the difference.

7) Haru, Kyoko, and Hana will play a more active role in this story, so they won't be completely useless (HINT: Flame power). Also, Haru will be less clingy and Kyoko will be less oblivious.

8) Nana will not be as oblivious as her counterpart in the series. She'll still be ignorant about the mafia, but will be suspicious.

I'm sure there's gonna be more, but for right now, that's enough...

**And lastly, a question: **I know I said that I'll follow the manga, but some of the daily life arc chapters seems pointless to me. Are there some chapters you wish for me to exclude, or should I just mention them briefly?

**Please Read and Review!**

**Next: **Raging Storm, Cleansing Rain


	3. Raging Storm, Cleansing Rain

**THE SECOND COMING**

**Warnings: **Violence and language; hidden genius yet lazy Tsuna; very overprotective guardians; lots of dialogue, maybe some OOCness

**Genre: **Family/Friendship/Humor/Hurt/Comfort

**Pairings:** Mild All27, 6996; mainly a friendship/family thing

**Disclaimer: **Reborn doesn't belong to me and neither does any of its characters.

This story will follow the manga plot, NOT the anime.

* * *

_Hayato had always suffered from constant migraines since he was 3 years old. It would feel like there were people inside his head and trying to tear it apart constantly._

_One part of him was childish, energetic, and loved the idea of playing all day long with other kids. It wanted to join and mingle with them so they could play hide-and-seek and tag, or even just sit down and talk about how it wasn't fair they didn't get dessert just because they messed up their table manners._

_However, another, much more frightening and cynical part of his being, was practically turned off from the idea of playing with _children_. The childish one would argue that _he _was a child as well, but the _adult _part of his mind would ignore it. This part loved guns, and was utterly fascinated with his father's personal collection. It wanted to touch them, fiddle with them, and 'play' with them. Frankly, that part of him scared Hayato._

_But which side knew better? Which side should he listen to? Both sides had different thoughts, opinions, and personalities, but despite all that, he knew that no matter how different each side were, they were both still _him_. Everyday, all day, he would feel their continuous battle of dominance over the other, and eventually he would give up and just start to play the piano. It soothed him and would slowly calm his daily headaches._

_Music had been one of the only 2 things that could ever settle down his ever arguing parts. That was why he played it everyday until he could no longer hear his two parts fighting, or until he fell asleep on the piano keys. He would sometimes miss snack time, lunch, dinner, and even dessert, but in the end, it was a price he was willing to pay to just have one quiet moment to himself._

* * *

**Chapter 2: **Raging Storm, Cleansing Rain

Dear Journal,

Yes, you read right, I'm writing in a Journal. It was Reborn's idea that I should have one; said something about all bosses needing to record the important events of their daily life, and as much as I think that he just made that up, the idea itself isn't bad at all. When I become the next boss of the Vongola, I'll probably forget a lot of my youthful days, and reading this journal when I get bored will no doubt help me remember. I can even read some entries to my guardians to embarrass them of their crazy antics. Oh, I have to make sure to write down EVERY SINGLE embarrassing thing that Kyoya and Mukuro does from now on. This will be my form of revenge for every time they end up increasing my paperwork.

Well anyways, Reborn told me that he won't read my journal unless I give him permission to, so I can freely write whatever I want. Still, I'm not taking any chances, so I won't jot down anything I don't REALLY REALLY want him to find out by accident. It feels weird though, being treated with a bit of respect from Reborn this early on. Sure he still punishes me whenever I fail to do something right, but he's not 'bullying' me per se. I don't know if I should feel grateful or paranoid. Who knows what goes on in that head of his.

Okay, now to write down about my day. Well first off, Reborn made me read this book about mafia bosses. It wasn't much of a good read before, but now it seemed interesting. However, most of the information is debatable. There were mafia bosses who value their wealth and power more than their subordinates, and there were those that were the opposite and placed their people above such vices. An example would be the Cavallone famiglia. And speaking about that family, I can't wait to see Dino-san again. It'd be nice to have my brother figure back, although I don't know how he'll deal with my new attitude. Anyways, back on topic, Reborn wants me to read it every morning before I go to school. I didn't disagree, but I told him that I would read it during my breaks at school as well if I had the chance.

And get this, Reborn is starting to train me 'properly'. Well, as properly as one can expect from Reborn. He is a spartan after all, although I still don't know who's worse, him or Lal Mirch. Anyways, he decided to introduce me to weight training, something that Oniisan had been bugging me to do for a long time. I wasn't really motivated back then, and it wouldn't have worked since I took constant naps during the day (Kyoya would occasionally join me and we'd alternate using each other as our pillows). This time though, since Reborn's here, I'm not allowed to slack off even if I was dead tired on my feet. Not only that, I did tell him to make me strong, so I can't think to go against my own words after I've said them.

Now the happenings at school today. One of the Volleyball team's members were short one member, and after witnessing my victory over Mochida-sempai, the team asked me to fill in their spot. I refused at first, but Reborn had interfered in that plan of mine and 'persuaded' me to accept the team's plea for aid (no I will note write down on how he persuaded me, it's just too painful to think about). It was an okay game, and my team won, but I had a feeling that they all planned for me to be the one to make all the points. I remembered before how Reborn ended up shooting me with the jump bullet (such a painful memory), and was glad he didn't decide to use it this time around.

Come to think of it, he hasn't even tried to introduce the dying will bullet to me yet, something I'm really glad for, but my paranoid side's telling me that he's just biding his time and waiting for the right opportunity to use it. I just hope he doesn't use it when I'm in front of my school peers, I don't want to add 'Underpants Tsuna' to my growing list of nicknames **(1)**.

Well, that's all for tonight.

This is Tsuna signing off...er, writing off I guess sounds more appropriate.

PS: Ah, I forgot to write down that Hayato's arriving tomorrow! I can hardly wait to see him again, this time for real! It seemed he decided to use Reborn's call for him as an excuse to come to Namimori. Of course, being the overprotective son that he is, he convinced his father to bring his mother along to live with him. I can't wait to finally meet his mother too. From the stories I've heard, she must be someone extraordinary. Ciao ciao! (Hee hee, I stole that from Reborn. Hope he won't punish me for it)

* * *

A silver haired teen closely watched the crowd as he and his mother headed to the entrance. He glared at the male population who dared to eye his young mother in both appreciation and interest; some hurried away while some didn't heed his warning and continued to stare. He glowered and hurried his mother outside the airport; he needed to find a free cab and fast. With his mother with him, he couldn't just threaten someone to get out of a cab so that he could use it instead (like what he did last time), so he patiently (as patiently as he could) waited for an unoccupied cab to arrive.

"Hayato," Lavina, spoke up. At the sound of his name, Gokudera immediately turned to her and started fussing.

"What is it Okaa-san? Are you thirsty? Hungry? Do you need to sit down somewhere and rest?" Lavina only giggled in amusement. Her son was so cute when he was in 'mother hen' mode.

"No dear. I'm just going to tell you that there's an empty cab over there," she replied as she pointed to said cab. Gokudera's face lightened up and motioned for his mother to follow quickly. 5 minutes later, both mother and child were contently sitting inside the cab, chatting.

"So, this pen pal of yours, will we be meeting him tomorrow?" inquired Lavina.

"Un! At least I will first, since I'll be going to his school," Gokudera responded. His face then turned worried. "Is it really okay with you Okaa-san that I'm friends with Tsuna, considering who he'll become in the future?" His mother only smiled softly.

"Of course not Hayato. I was really worried for you when you would always refuse to interact with the other kids in the neighborhood, but now I'm glad that you have finally found some friends whom you seem to like very much, especially this Tsuna person. If he makes you happy, then why would I reprimand you for befriending him even though he'll be the new Vongola boss one day?" Gokudera smiled brightly.

"Thank you Okaa-san! Just you wait, You'll love Juudaime, I guarantee it!"

* * *

"Class, we have a new transfer student all the way from Italy, Gokudera Hayato." Gokudera ignored the loud squeals coming from the girls, and swept his eyes around the room. He caught Takeshi's eyes and acknowledged him with a barely visible nod (Takeshi just grinned back). However, it was when he finally met Tsuna's eyes did his usually suspicious and hard eyes soften and glow with happiness.

"Gokudera-kun, your seat is over...Gokudera-kun?" Everyone watched in silence as the hot new transfer student hastily walked towards, to their surprise, Sarcastic Tsuna. Both boys stared at each other, and a couple seconds later, Tsuna broke into a small smile, causing once again the girls to squeal and the boys blushing.

"Nice to finally meet you in person, Hayato." Gokudera broke into a bright smile. Cue more squealing.

"It's nice to finally meet you in person too, Tsuna!" the silverette replied.

"Eh? You know each other Sawada-kun?" inquired their teacher, voicing out what the rest of the students were thinking. Tsuna nodded, his face sadly devoid of his earlier smile.

"Hayato and I have been pen pals since I was 8. This is the first time we've met face to face in the flesh," was Tsuna's reply.

"I see. Gokudera-kun, please go to your seat. You can talk to Sawada-kun later." Gokudera only gave the teacher a scowl before turning back to Tsuna and give him a smile and a nod. Just for today, he'll act like a 'good' little boy in front of the teachers and students. After all, that was what his Sky wanted. But tomorrow...

Tomorrow, he'll show them his true colors.

* * *

"Hayato, let's go," Tsuna called out as he walked out of the classroom with a bento in his hands. Gokudera merely nodded happily and followed his future boss like a lost little puppy. The silverette's newly found fan girls cried in indignant as they watched the school's number 1 sarcastic boy take away the new good-looking foreigner. It wasn't fair! They wanted to eat lunch with him too! Oh well, at least there's still the baseball star to ask. Unfortunately for them, Yamamoto managed to slip unnoticed out the door to follow his two friends. The boys still in the classroom sighed as they were left to witness the girls wail in disappointment.

Weaving expertly through the masses of students in the hallway, Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto (at a distance and trying to conceal his presence) continued to trek quietly and quickly to their destination. After his friends started to scale the stairs leading to the roof, Yamamoto took a quick glance around him to make sure he wasn't seen, and soon followed. Turning the doorknob, Tsuna motioned his two future guardians to quickly exit the door. He shut it behind him and sighed in relief.

"Little Carnivore." Tsuna blinked and rose his eyes towards the figure sitting casually with a blank look. He nodded to the prefect as he placed his lunch on the floor.

"Kyoya." He then looked around. "Oniisan's not here?"

"He's in the middle of replacing the sandbags he had destroyed. He will not be joining us for lunch today."

"You did pay for half of the total cost right?"

"If I had my way, I'd make him pay for all of it," the prefect growled. Hibari then turned his eyes to the silver haired teen standing next to him.

"I see you've arrived, Hayato." Gokudera scowled at him at first, but then smirked.

"There's no way I would remain far from Tsuna for long. I am his future Right Hand after all."

"Hn. So you have _it_ then?" The silverette's smirk still didn't waver.

"Tch, of course. I'll give it to you before I walk Tsuna home." An arm then suddenly lazed around his shoulders, causing him to growl, since he knew full well who the offending arm belonged to.

"Ha ha, you mean before _we_ walk Tsuna home, right, Hayato?" Yamamoto corrected as he flashed the other his signature smile. Gokudera just rolled his eyes.

"Fine fine, before _we_ walk Tsuna home. Happy? Now get your arm off of me Baseball Freak!"

"Aw, but I missed Hayato! Can't I at least give you a welcome hug?"

"Do that and I'll litter your head with bullet holes, or better yet I'll just blow you up!" Making good with his threat, Gokudera pulled out some of his hidden dynamite that were already lit. Yamamoto just laughed in nostalgia. Yup, it was good to have his temperamental friend back.

"Hayato, please refrain from damaging school property or it'll be coming out of your own pocket. Also, I'll bite you to death if you do, no mercy!" Hibari warned as he brandished out a tonfa. Gokudera just gave a 'tch' and returned his dynamite to where ever he hid them. The silverette then felt arms wrap around his mid section, but didn't do anything as his vision was filled with a mass of brunette hair.

"Tsu-tsuna?" Gokudera inquired in bewilderment.

"I'm glad...and happy that Hayato is finally here. I've missed you so much _my beloved Storm_," replied Tsuna in a faint whisper as he relished in the warmth of his first ever friend. Gokudera's expression soften and he smiled.

"So did I, _my precious Sky_."

"Ha ha, don't forget about me! I missed you too Hayato!" exclaimed Yamamoto as he enveloped both his friends in his arms. Gokudera gave an annoyed grunt while Tsuna just smiled. "C'mon Kyoya, join in on the group hug!"

"Yadah, **(2)** I refuse to join in on such a herbivorous act. If you force me to participate, I'll bite you to death."

"Hmph, you look like you're having fun Lazy Tsuna," said a squeaky voice. All four boys froze and looked to where Tsuna left his bento. To the future Decimo's chagrin, his tutor was eating _his_ lunch; the delicious lunch his mother made for _him_. He narrowed his eyes at the hitman.

"Reborn that's my lunch, go get your own!" he growled. Reborn ignored his outburst and just plopped another piece of tamagoyaki in his mouth. He relished the reaction he got from his student and filed away this new piece of information. It seemed Lazy Tsuna gets touchy when someone steals his food.

"How was I supposed to know it was _your_ lunch Lazy Tsuna? I just found it alone and forgotten on the ground, so I thought it'd be a waste of food if I didn't eat it," the hitman smirked, really really enjoying his student glowering at him. But he had to cut his fun short. There were questions that needed to be answered. Right now.

The next thing anyone knew, Reborn had pointed his long gun at Tsuna. Instantly, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Hibari stood protectively in front of the brunette, each holding out a weapon (a pair of guns from Gokudera, a bladed katana from Yamamoto, and Hibari's signature tonfas). They didn't care if they were facing the strongest hitman in the world. You couldn't blame them for their actions; they had lost Tsuna to a bullet shot once in a distant future, they weren't going to let that happen a second time, unless it was over their dead bodies (even though the rational part of their minds knew that Reborn would never just up and kill Tsuna or he'd have failed his mission, something they knew the hitman greatly feared).

The sudden display before Reborn caused him to raise an eyebrow in surprise. The way the three moved in sync to protect his student from the barrel of his gun, astounded him (he'll never admit it to them though). It looked like they had been doing it for _years_. He could understand if it was only Yamamoto Takeshi and Hibari Kyoya, as they were Tsuna's friends since primary...but Gokudera Hayato? Something seemed fishy, and he wasn't going to stop interrogating them until he was satisfied.

"Reborn, how long have you been there anyways?" questioned Tsuna calmly...too calmly, as if he was expecting that his friends would react this way.

"Since the very beginning after you closed that door." There. For just a brief second, panic filled the brunette's eyes before they turned cool and contemplating.

"Sou ka, **(3)**" he sighed. "So, what is it that you want to know?" Good, so Tsuna wasn't going to deny that he was keeping something from him.

"I want answers to several of my questions. Don't bother trying to lie." Tsuna just shrugged, his guardians still not moving from their spots, although they were paying very close attention for any signs of the gun firing.

"First off, what is this _it_ you speak of Hibari Kyoya?" Said prefect glared at the unfazed Hitman. In another time he would have happily told the infant anything he wanted to know, but this baby was not the one he knew from before, wasn't the one he had formed a bond of respect with; this baby right now was a _stranger_.

"Kyoya, it's fine," Tsuna urged his future Cloud guardian. At the reassurance, Hibari answered truthfully.

"An assorted box of tea bags. Green tea will always be at the top of my list, but I have nothing against trying different brands of tea from other countries." Satisfied, Reborn then moved on to Gokudera.

"I know for a fact that you used my phone call as an excuse to your father to come here in Namimori. But tell me, what is the real reason you wanted to come here in the first place, Smokin' Bomb Hayato? And don't tell me it was merely only for a vacation retreat for your mother." Gokudera's eye hardened, teetering between scoffing at the hitman's demanding attitude (only Tsuna can demand him of anything dammit!) and submitting himself to the infants whims. In another time he may have done the later, but now...

"I came here for one sole reason. To finally meet Tsuna and the people I call my friends, in person." Another truth. Beady black eyes then caught honey brown ones.

"And how do you know Gokudera Hayato, Tsuna?" The brunette just stared blankly at him.

"I'm sure you were listening in when Hayato was introduced Reborn. He's been my pen-pal since I was 8, and through me, he got to know Takeshi, Kyoya, and Oniisan. We'd always send him letters and pictures to satisfy his ever growing curiosity about us." At that, the silver haired teen blushed in embarrassment while his Rain chuckled and his Cloud 'hn'ed. "We also chatted a couple times via web cams, so we were able to interact face to face in a way. As for how I even got to be pen pals with Hayato, one of my primary school teachers had a cousin who came to visit from Italy. By coincidence, her cousin was a good friend of Hayato's mother."

From here, Gokudera continued for his boss, ignoring the warning glare Reborn gave him (since after all it was Tsuna's question to answer), his twin guns never wavering from their position_. Their_ Reborn was much much scarier than this one, although that didn't stop them from being wary. It was _Reborn_ after all.

"At that time, I was a kid who didn't click well with any of the other children my own age group. This caused Okaa-san to worry. But luckily (or unluckily as I thought at the time), her friend came up with the idea of me having some pen pals to write to, and not being restricted only in Italy. Since I was a child in a mafia world, my old man objected at first, but with much pleading on Okaa-san's part, he caved in eventually, with the condition that every letter sent to me was checked thoroughly first. I was a genius child, so naturally I became disgusted with the letters that were too childish for my taste. Out of all the pen pals I had, only Tsuna, this Baseball Freak, this prefect Bastard, that stupid Turf Top, and 2 others from Italy, were the ones I stuck with in the end." Nodding to his Storm, Tsuna went on to finish the story.

"Last year, Hayato decided that he wanted to meet us in person, in the flesh, but of course his father didn't approve of him leaving. It wasn't until you called him personally to come to Japan that he was allowed to go. Also, after offering a lot of reassurance and precaution that she would be safe living with him, Hayato brought his mother with him along for the ride. But you knew that part already, didn't you Reborn?"

"Ah," Reborn replied in confirmation. How could he not? He thrived in knowing things beforehand, whether it's about knowing his victims' background before killing them, or knowing about the details of the next Vongola ball before it was made public. Outwardly he looked pretty calm, but inside the infant's mind, his head was whirling with all the new information he just learned.

It was official, those spies were utterly useless. They did well in providing him with the basic profile, like grades and a short summary on what Tsuna does daily, but it seemed they never bothered to gather further Intel on all his connections in the town, simply because they stated that they never seen the boy make contact with his fellow peers on a regular bases other than a pretty cute girl that they thought was his girlfriend. The girl looked so harmless and utterly naive, that they felt she was just clearly no one to be wary about.

What fools they were, but there was still cause for concern. It was true that Tsuna only pretended to not know the school's baseball star and the dangerous prefect, but it still made Reborn wonder if his student actually knew that he was being followed and watched, and carefully made sure not to let them know of his close relations. It wasn't really much of a far out possibility, considering how well developed his hyper intuition was at the moment.

There was also another thought that made him uneasy. Being in contact with Smokin Bomb Hayato for a fair length of time, there was a chance that the silverette mentioned some things about the mafia. He was still a kid that time after all, no matter how much of a genius he was.

"You didn't go and spill any mafia related affairs to them did you? You should have known the consequences if you had been found out." The silverette only narrowed his eyes, clearly insulted.

"I was not stupid enough to give out such confidential information Reborn-san, no matter how much I wanted to. They didn't and shouldn't need to be concerned with the happenings of our world. But, that was no longer an option once I found out that Tsuna was chosen to become the next Vongola boss. Betrayal is something Tsuna doesn't take lightly, and if I didn't tell him something this big, he would see it as such. It's not a very good first impression when you're trying to apply for the role of 'Right Hand'."

"So you'd risk shaming your family and being branded as a traitor, all just for the sake of the little chance to be chosen as the Vongola 10th gen's 2nd in command?" Hayato's and everyone else's eyes hardened, more so Tsuna's, clearly angry that he dared to say such a thing, but Reborn wouldn't back down. He could tell already from the few interactions he had witnessed, that there was no doubt that Tsuna would not choose anyone but Smokin Bomb Hayato as his Right Hand, but he wanted to see for himself how strong the boy's determination for the position was.

"Tch, the _old_ me would have said yes to that question, but I know for sure that that would be the wrong thing to say, especially in front of Tsuna. Shaming my family IS the same as shaming Tsuna and my friends, as they are also a part of my famiglia. I had no doubts that I would eventually become Vongola Juudaime's chosen Right Hand, because no one else but me could ever hope to become the kind of Right Hand that he truly needs; one who is able to share laughter with the boss and does whatever he can to survive for that sake!"

"Hayato," whispered Tsuna, deeply touched. So the silverette really didn't forget after all these years.

As he said those words, Gokudera eye's never strayed from the hitman's, hoping that Reborn could see the resolve they held and acknowledge their strength. For what seemed like the longest hours of his life, he grinned in happiness when the infant nodded in approval.

"Hmph, it seems you've picked well Lazy Tsuna. As long as he continues to live by the kind of Right Hand you desire, then I won't interfere with your choice." Tsuna smiled in relief and nodded in thanks. Reborn then shifted his attention. "As for you two..." he motioned towards the prefect and swordsman,"are your resolves as strong as his? Or are they just for show? If your will to share the burdens of your boss are halfhearted, then you are not fit to become one of his protectors, let alone even be in his presence."

Yamamoto and Hibari knew that glaring daggers at the baby wouldn't do anything but boost the infant's reasons for taunting the two, but it really was insulting to be given a question like that, especially when in a different time and place, it was the baby himself that was so adamant to include the both of them in Tsuna's famiglia. On the other hand, they were different from the people they used to be. They were no longer the naive teens who thought everything was only a game, or thought that the whole world revolved around them. They had only been living in a small part of a much much bigger place.

"I almost did a foolish thing due to my inability to cope with all the frustrations I felt at living up to everyone's expectations, but Tsuna was the one who knocked some sense into me and saved me from ending my own life. He was the first and only one besides my father whom ever truly cared enough to bother to do anything. Even three lifetimes wouldn't be enough to pay off my dept to him for everything that he's given me. That's why, I'm willing to even sacrifice my passion for baseball if it means I can protect him 'til my last breath."

"The Sky is the one that allows for the Cloud to move about freely, never allowing anyone to bind something that truly desires freedom above all else. Me being like the clouds in the sky, I refuse to be tied down to a person who does not understand this simple concept. Sawada Tsunayoshi has been the only one whom had never once gone against this." _That is why I choose to protect him_.

"You guys," the said Sky whispered, as deeply touched with them as he was with his Storm.

Reborn only stared at the two like he'd never seen such behavior before, their resolve burning furiously in the pupils of their eyes just like Gokudera's earlier. He lowered his gun a bit and just simply watched the group as a whole, and suddenly he gave a silent intake of breath. For just a moment, the teens were replaced by much older and mature looking men in black suits. They had aged nicely over the years, but what caught his attention the most was the unwavering resolution in their gazes that still burned bright and powerful.

He blinked and the vision completely disappeared. Reborn's once tensed body slowly began to relax, before finally he dropped his gun and put it away. Seeing the action, the 3 future guardians did the same, although they still kept their guard up somewhat.

"It's okay guys, he won't do anything," Tsuna reassured them. Completely relaxing, Yamamoto's ever present smile appeared, Gokudera's light scowl graced his face, and Hibari yawned. The brunette then caught his tutor's gaze and gave a silent inquiry.

"They're acceptable," Reborn grumbled in defeat. Yeah that's right, DEFEAT. "None of you better let me down. I can't have the opposing famiglias think I've lost my touch."

"You can count on us Reborn-san!" exclaimed Gokudera with much gusto, "I'll shoot anyone who tries to harm Juudaime! And if that doesn't work, I'll just blow them up!"

"Ha ha, Hayato that's a neat thing to call him. I think I'll call him Juudaime too."

"No freakin way! That's my nickname for him, go find your own Baseball Idiot!" Continuous laughter.

"Reborn, I told you to stop eating my lunch! Give it back!"

"You're too slow Lazy Tsuna. Think of this as another form of training." A smirk

"Like hell I will!"

"Everyone shut up, you're all too god damn noisy!" A gasp.

"Kyoya don't say such things! What would Oniisan say if he found out that you took God's name in vain!?"

"If he has any complaints, I'll just bite him to death!"

"Sigh, you can be so unreasonable." A mumble.

"Are you talking back to me Little Carnivore?"

"Nope, I said nothing at all."

"Hn, thought so."

* * *

Dear Journal,

Hey, I'm here again. Sorry for not writing yesterday, I was too tired (lazy). Anyways, yesterday was really nerve-wreaking. Reborn found out more than I wanted him to know this early on, but than again I guess it was a bit our fault since we let our guards down. We've been living so long in such peaceful times that some times we forget we used to be full fledged mafia members, but at least something good had happened to make up for it. Reborn APPROVED of my choice of guardians (well he hasn't approved Oniisan, Lambo, Mukuro, and Chrome yet, but they don't come until later).

If I wasn't so sure that Reborn would kick me for attempting to hug him, I would have squeezed him to death a thousand times over. At least now I don't have to worry about him being too suspicious of us. Not telling him our deepest secret kind of hurts, as we had (almost) never hid anything from him before, but this is just something we all agreed to keep to ourselves. We still remember _that_ life and _his_ life, but we were given a second chance to change an _untouched_ world with an unknown future. We didn't want anyone else sharing this burden we've decided to shoulder all on our own, most especially Reborn.

He'd given us too much and sacrificed almost everything (even his existence) just to help us get stronger and reach our goal of returning Vongola to its original form. Getting stronger for him this time around, and not letting him down is the only way I can think of to ever repay him back. Ugh, look at me, I'm getting all sappy now. Quick quick, I'll start talking about what happened today.

Well, today wasn't really that eventful, but it was fun nonetheless. Hee hee, just like last time, I managed to get my least favorite teacher (Nezu Douhachiro), fired again. Since I (against my own will) decided not to hide my intelligence any longer, I got a 100 percent instead of the usual 78 percent on my science test. Of course this led to the science teacher accusing me of cheating off another student's work, and well...you know Hayato, my ever loving and faithful pup-Right-Hand man; he showed the whole class what actually lurked beneath that 'model student' image of his.

Yup...uh, well, we ended up in the principal's office, and once again Nezu was demanding for us to get expelled. I didn't react at all except showing how 'bored' I was and letting him know how much I felt about the whole thing. He didn't know of my connections to Kyoya, so I wasn't afraid of being expelled anytime soon, but I had a feeling that involving him in something as trivial as this will result in me being 'bitten me to death'. And as similar to last time, Nezu persuaded the principal to have the two of us run around to find and dig up the '15 year old capsule' that was buried.

Turns out we didn't have to, because Kyoya just so happened to have overheard everything and told the principal that there was no such capsule buried anywhere in the school. Of course, no one argues with Hibari Kyoya, so the principal believed him. Nezu still demanded for the expulsion, but then Kusakabe arrived and handed Kyoya the 40 year old capsule that Nezu had buried, thus showing everyone how 'Dame' he was as a kid.

In the end, Nezu Douhachiro was terminated for fraudulent educational background. Oh, and Kyoya bit him to death. Sadly, I got bitten to death too 'cause he had to save my sorry hide once again.

This is Tsuna once again signing/writing out for the night.

Oh, and PS: I'm gonna visit Hayato's mom tomorrow. Wish me luck, although Hayato said I wouldn't need it.

Ciao ciao

* * *

"Are we done choosing teams?"

"Just one left." Everyone looked to Tsuna's direction and gave him uncertain looks.

Tsuna sighed. Oh why, why was he still always picked last? He was more athletic than his old self, way more, but it seemed people were still wary of the chance that 'Clumsy Tsuna' would appear at the most crucial part of the game. He guessed he couldn't blame them; even he didn't known when that side of him would appear. It always seemed to show up at random times. If 'Clumsy Tsuna' didn't appear at all, then it was certain that the team the brunette was on would win, but if he wasn't lucky and it did appear, well, he would have to end up cleaning the whole field by himself.

If Hayato was here, he would have threatened to either shoot or blow his peers up for taking so long to decide. However, his mother came down with a cold, so the silverette had to stay home to take care of her. This also meant that he wouldn't be able to meet her until she got better.

"I'm saying you can have Sarcastic Tsuna on your team," one student called out to the opposite team. "'The Volleyball team he sided with was lucky that 'Clumsy Tsuna' didn't make an appearance. They risked themselves from losing just asking him to play. We on the other hand don't want to risk it."

"That's true, but we don't want to risk it either. He might have beaten Mochida, but he nearly lost because he tripped at the last minute."

"That's because Mochida-Sempai purposely tripped me," replied Tsuna casually. At the incredulous look he was given, the brunette shrugged. "Either believe me or don't believe me, but since when have I lied to any one of you guys? Besides, I was still there when Mochida-Sempai got 'bitten to death'. Hibari-san confirmed that he did cheat, and I wasn't suicidal enough to deny whatever that guy said, so it must have been true." Everyone paled at that. If there was one definite thing everyone agreed on, it was to never defy Hibari in anything, whether it was simply a claim he made, or wanting a fight if he took interest in you. If you did, well...

"Okay, so Mochida tripped you, but that still doesn't change the fact that your clumsy side may or may not show up."

"Isn't it alright?" Called out a voice. Tsuna inwardly smiled at the appearance of his Rain guardian, but his face remained blank and just stared at the tall teen with a raised eyebrow. "Just join our team Sawada."

"Are you sure Yamamoto? 'Clumsy Tsuna' might appear."

"Ha ha, and there's a chance he won't appear at all. Don't be so stingy. I just have to keep them from hitting right? And risking our luck is part of sports too you know," responded the teen.

"Well, if Yamamoto is saying so...then, alright." Takeshi looked to Tsuna's way and winked. A brief upturn of his lips graced his face before he gave a short nod in acknowledgment and turned away.

* * *

"Oh, so sorry!" Yamamoto apologized as he started to run to first base, after hitting the ball hard enough for it to fly out of the playing field.

"Pft, you should just use one arm," one of his peers chided him teasingly. With Yamamoto, it was always a guaranteed home run on his part, which led to his team almost always winning.

"Nice Yamamoto!" his teammates exclaimed. "All hail our residence Baseball Freak!" Yamamoto merely laughed with them, secretly looking at his Sky who gave him a barely noticeable thumbs up.

"Takeshi!" screamed the watching girls. "You're so hot!" they squealed. Tsuna had to prevent himself from rolling his eyes in exasperation. Really, these girls, so easily smitten by a guy's good looks and athletic abilities. They'll never know the 'real' Yamamoto Takeshi' like he did, something he would always secretly gloat about inside his head.

In the end, 'Clumsy Tsuna' only made one small appearance, but they still won the game. For loosing, the defeated team had to do all the cleaning, but to their surprise, both Sarcastic Tsuna and their baseball idol decided to help out regardless.

"I just felt like helping."

"Ha ha, it's like the saying goes, 'many hands make light work', so why not make the cleaning much easier and less time consuming?"

With the two helping out, the workload was indeed easier and they were able to finish much faster than they usually did. Tsuna bid his peers a good bye (and a small smile to his Rain) before hurrying to the changing rooms. Quickly putting back on his school uniform and grabbing his school bag, he hastily walked down the hallway, but quickly stopped short.

"Reborn, sorry to keep you waiting. Let's walk home together." There was a moment of silence before a wall opened up and Reborn jumped out. He made a disgruntled sound at being found out so easily, AGAIN, but nodded and hopped on Tsuna's shoulder.

"Tsuna, I wish to start evaluating your friend's combat skills and abilities," the hitman stated quietly, "more specifically, Yamamoto Takeshi, Hibari Kyoya, and...Sasagawa Ryohei was it?" Tsuna nodded.

"I don't mind, they were kind of waiting for you to test them to be honest, but what about Hayato?"

"I've already seen what he could do back in Italy, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to aid him a bit more with his shooting skills. He is proficient with guns like I am, although I would also like to see how he's doing with his usage of bombs. I'll come up with a full schedule by tomorrow. However, I'd like to start with Yamamoto. His choice of weapon intrigued me." In the back of his mind, Tsuna thinks he knows why. Vongola currently had only one master swordsman, and it didn't seem like a bad idea to recruit another one.

_I'm already sure that Takeshi is anticipating his meeting with Squalo again. Boy, will that guy be surprised with him this time around_, thought Tsuna. After all, this Yamamoto Takeshi secretly trained in Kendo with his father, and has 2 lives worth of knowledge to work with. He was no longer the boy who had easily fallen under Superbi Squalo's rampaging attacks.

"Alright, I'll tell Takeshi about it later. And Reborn?"

"What is it?" the infant looked to him curiously.

"Thanks again for doing this," he replied, saying his gratitude.

"Hmph, I told you Lazy Tsuna, it's my job as your tutor to make sure your chosen guardians can protect you with everything they can. They'll need to be strong enough to stand against any rival famiglia from taking you out. I won't be shown disgrace by others just because your protectors weren't efficient enough with their job." Tsuna only let loose a small smile.

"I know, but I just felt like thanking you again. I don't think I'll ever stop thanking you for what you're doing for us, even if it's only under orders. Just promise me that you won't do anything that'll accidently end up _killing_ them?"

Reborn only smirked, a wicked glint in his eyes. At the sight of it, Tsuna internally prayed to any listening higher being above to grant mercy on them all.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

_Takeshi knew from the very moment he lay eyes on it, that baseball would become something he'll grow to love above all else. When not practicing Kendo with his father, he would head out to the ball park with some friends and play baseball with them for the rest of the day. He was happy and content with this daily routine of his, and would get a bit 'iffy' when it was interrupted by unexpected circumstances. But deep down, he felt like something was missing in his life, something very important._

_One day a new instrument store opened up, and although Takeshi didn't think music would interest him, something in his mind was telling him that taking a look wouldn't hurt. A strange feeling of euphoria entered him as he looked over all the different kinds of intruments displayed. It wasn't until he walked through the flute section that he was stopped completely in his tracks._

_There in front of him sat a dark brown shakuhachi, a Japanese flute, one that brought a sense of distant nostalgia in him. He suddenly felt tears falling down his face at the sight of the beautiful instrument, but gasped and hastily wiped them away. He looked back at the flute, and again his attention got caught. He didn't know how long he stood there and stared at it, but it must have been quite awhile, because when he regained his senses and stared at the clock, it was already nearing dinner. Getting a grip back on himself, he gave one last longing look at the flute, before leaving the shop and hurrying home._

_Why?_

_Takeshi couldn't understand it. He knew that he loved baseball more than anything, so why did seeing that flute cause so much pain to swell up inside of him?_

_Why? WHY!?_

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Yay, another chappie is done! Thanks to all of you for your wonderful feed backs and support. I will answer your questions if I think it's safe to answer without spoiling the whole story for you, but I'll do it only via PM. So for those who don't have an account, I'm sorry to say that I won't be able to answer any questions you ask. Anyways, school started back for me, so I don't really know when the next time I'll be able to update. I will try and get some typing down daily though.

Alright, that aside, now we have more stuff for me to talk about.

**First of all, **the rest of Tsuna's relationship with his other guardians

**Rokudo Mukuro: **Foreign pen pal ; spy and information gatherer for Tsuna dealing with affairs and events in Italy alongside Hayato, Chrome, Ken, and Chikusa; currently traveling all over Italy; has a Chrome complex ; **Status: **Strictly secret

**Chrome Dokuro (Nagi): **(I don't want to give out any information about her just yet, but know that she is currently with Mukuro and co.) **Status: **Strictly secret

**5 year old Lambo: **(Has not regained all his memories, so he is still the childish Lambo we all know and love/hate who's goal is to still 'kill' Reborn. Although, he will show signs now and then of some level of maturity and heightened intelligence.) **Status: **Definitely public

**15 year old Lambo**: Younger adopted brother ; gathers Intel from gossiping girls and from attending both formal and informal parties ; **Status:** Public

**Secondly, **the bold numbers**;**

**(1) **Lazy Tsuna, Clumsy Tsuna, Sarcastic Tsuna, (and a fair few more that you'll find out later)

**(2) Yadah** ; Slang term meaning "no" or "no way!

**(3)** **Sou ka** ; means "I see"

**Thirdly, and most importantly**, more changes to the story plot and their reasons;

1) Lavina was cured of her illness due to Hayato's interference, but she still has a fairly weak body. Since she'll be sticking around and living with her son, Hayato's rash and explosive personality will be mellowed down a bit. Since his love for his mother is rather high, he's quite overprotective of her (near the same levels as with Tsuna) and gets violent when older guys try to flirt or talk with her *coughcouchShamalcoughcouch*

2) Since this is following the manga plot, Gokudera will be found smoking on occasion, with the exception at his home, since his mother is there, as well as the other guardian's homes. When he feels like he needs to smoke, but can't, he'll be seen chewing on nicotine gum.

3) Since Lavina accompanied her son to go to Namimori, Gokudera can't recreate the scene with the way he first met Tsuna, because then Reborn would have found out eventually that he was only acting due to Lavina inevitably unknowingly spilling the beans since she knew Tsuna is Vongola Decimo thanks to Hayato, and that would not bode very well with Tsuna at all.

4) There's a reason why Gokudera favors using guns more than bombs this time around, and it's not just because he's trying to limit the damage he creates in his surrounding. Why that is, you'll have to guess yourselves. However, Gokudera's public nickname in the mafia is still 'Smokin Bomb Hayato'.

5) The guardians are very weary when a gun is pointed at Tsuna (loaded or not), even if it's supposed to be the dying will bullet. They only lay off after Tsuna confirms Reborn is going to use it. Him aside, I pity anyone else who even dares to threaten Tsuna with a gun.

**And lastly, a question: **Would you like to see a good Byakuran?

**Please Read and Review!**

**Next:** When Lightning Crashes


	4. When Lighting Crashes

**THE SECOND COMING**

**Warnings: **Violence and language; hidden genius yet lazy Tsuna; very overprotective guardians; maybe some OOCness

**Genre: **Family/Friendship/Humor/Hurt/Comfort

**Disclaimer: **Reborn doesn't belong to me and neither does any of its characters.

This story will follow the manga plot, NOT the anime.

* * *

_Lambo confused the heck out of his famiglia. One moment he would want something, then minutes later the toddler would say that he didn't want it. It was the same with things they thought he liked, but in the end Lambo would whine and cry that he didn't like them; like that new bullet and bomb-proof cow print outfit that his father had commissioned to make for his son. The moment he saw it, Lambo immediately demanded to have it. He would then go to the bathroom to change ('cause Lambo-sama's a big boy already and knows how to change his own clothes), but too many minutes passed and Don Bovino went to see if his son was in need of help._

_Instead of seeing a 4 year old struggling with his clothes, he found Lambo just staring fixating at it, his eyes looking a mixture of impatience, annoyance, and...disgust? The Don asked Lambo if he needed help putting it on. The child only looked at him with a bit of confusion and...disbelief? The next thing the Don knew, Lambo threw the cow print clothes at him and hid behind the bathtub, shaking his head and telling him that he hated it._

_What happened next was surprising. Lambo started to cry and screaming that 'Lambo-sama did like it', but then seconds later would shake his head again and scream louder. It took at least 5 minutes before he calmed down. Whiping his eyes, Lambo once again demanded the clothes. Dumbfounded, Don Bovino gave his son what he wanted and proceeded to watch him struggle to put it on. He helped when he was needed, but afterwards, Lambo instantly became his bratty self and yelling at the top of his lungs on wanting cake._

_It wasn't frequent at first, but over the year, the Bovino famiglia would witness the same incident happening again, but with different things; when wanting which flavor cake to eat, when wondering if he should play with his new toys or take a nap, when deciding to go to the park or not, when debating to cut his afro off or just leave it on, but most especially when he interacted with the girls and woman during parties and wondered which to approach, which to avoid, which set of breasts to touch...yeah._

_Lambo Bovino was indeed a confusing and wierd child. Still, his family loved him nonetheless._

* * *

**Chapter 3: **When Lightning Crashes

***Sawada Residence***

"The answer is 7."

"Correct, and this next one?"

"3/4."

"Good. I guess they weren't kidding when they said you're actually a genius," said Reborn.

"I think they praise me too much. If you fully understand the steps of the formula for solving them, then anyone could answer these equations quite easily," replied Tsuna.

"Hmph, I doubt your classmates would agree with you. From what I could read from their expressions the past couple of days, you're making everything look so easy," Reborn commented as he gave a smirk, "_Tsuna-Sensei._" **(1)**

"Please don't remind me," Tsuna groaned as his head fell on his desk, "I've already promised to help out with struggling students over the summer. Thank the heavens that I managed to widdle my way out of private tutorings - OW!"

"Lazy Tsuna don't be so stingy," the infant chided his student as he kicked him in the head. "A mafia boss should always be ready to help his people when they are in need of aid." Tsuna gave a small pout as he rubbed his throbbing head.

"If I were some reluctant 'No Good' teenager, I'd vehemently rebuke that remark of yours and yell at you for thinking of including my classmates into the mafia...but I know already, that technically they're already involved huh?" the brunetted sighed sullenly.

"Ah," Reborn replied truthfully. The instant people interacted with his lazy student, no matter how brief, the enemy would immediately consider the clueless fools as a part of Tsuna's ever growing famiglia; especially considering that Namimori became Vongola's territory the moment Iemitsu decided his family would live in this quiet town. "If you don't want anyone to get hurt at your expense, then you should always keep in mind one of the reasons why you desire to become a stronger person. Anyways, don't think too hard about it right now Tsuna. You should focus more about your upcoming test."

Said teen sighed, but nodded as he turned to look out his window. Still, why did he have to review for the test in the first place? He already knew all of it...he stopped short as his eyes widened a little at the sight of a very familiar toddler standing on a tree branch.

_No way, Lambo was supposed to arrive today!?_ Tsuna exclaimed in his head. _I'd forgotten! And I was careless in not sensing him!_ He did a double take and finally noticed Lambo aiming a gun at Reborn. His body went on autopilot and rushed the cow looking child.

"Well, I'll review what we did now," Reborn told his student, knowing that someone was outside the window, but ignored them since he felt that they weren't much of a threat. It seemed Tsuna had other ideas though, and Reborn paused in his lecturing as he watched his student hastily get up, grab the hitman child from his perching, and take away the gun.

"WAAHH! Lambo-sama is demanding you put him down!" the child wailed as he continued to kick and cry in Tsuna's arms. Tsuna placed the gun on his desk and sat the sobbing kid down on his bed, then turned him around to face him.

"No matter if you're a hitman or not, children shouldn't be handling such dangerous weapons without knowing the consequences," he scolded the toddler in a gentle, yet firm tone.

Instead of continuing his fit, Lambo froze at the voice and looked- really looked at the person who had dared to stop his _assasination_ of Reborn. He blinked and took in the other's overall appearance. The teen before him had very spikey brunette hair, a short built, and had calm brown eyes that instantly caused a feeling of familiarity to well up inside of him. Lambo thought real hard on where he'd seen those eyes before, and in the distant back of his mind, the words 'Niichan' **(3)** popped out. Green eyese widened in shock in recognition, and before Tsuna could say another word, the cow child had launched at him with a happy yell.

"Niichan!" Eyes wide, the future Decimo caught the toddler in a small embrace, Lambo now hugging him tightly and crying 'Niichan', 'Niichan', and the occasional 'you're real', over and over again. Tsuna looked to the bundle in his arms with a confused look, but in his mind, he was contemplating.

Niichan...that was what Lambo had started to call him when he turned 9.

Could it be that Lambo was currently remembering bits and pieces of his past life? Well, Tsuna himself had started getting his dreams and flashbacks when he was 3, so it wasn't impossible for his future Lightning guardian to have them at his current age. Which meant that Lambo was now experiencing the period in which his past and present memories were starting to intergrate together. It was a most difficult process to bear, especially when there was no one else to understand what you were going through. Lucky for Lambo, that he'll have him and the other guardians to help a little.

"Tsuna, you know this stupid cow?" inquired Reborn as he continued to watch the child in disdain as he left tear stains and snot on Tsuna's shirt. The brunette's blank face just gave a confused look, telling the hitman all he needed to know. "Well in that case, just ignore him and leave him on the bed so that we can continue reviewing."

"NO NO! LAMBO-SAMA WANNA STAY WITH NIICHAN!" Lambo wailed out as his tight grip got tighter. A tick mark appeared on Reborn's head, and before Tsuna could respond, his tutor kicked the cow child towards the wall. "GPYAN!" he cried out in pain.

"La-Lambo!" Tsuna exclaimed in worry as he winced at the display.

"Ow, that hurt...I must've tripped over something," groaned the afro haired child on the floor. Tsuna sweatdropped at that. How can someone trip when they were on someone's lap? "GYA HA HA HA! I, LAMBO-SAMA, 5 YEARS OLD, FROM ITALY, A HIT MAN FROM THE BOVINO FAMIGLIA, TRIPPED! FAVORITE FOODS ARE GRAPES AND CANDY AND I, LAMBO-SAMA WHO MET REBORN AT A BAR, JUST TRIPPED!"

Beads of sweat continued to fall from the brunette, his face blank yet his eyes told anyone that they were showing pure disbelief. There was no mistaking it, it seemed at the moment, present Lambo's personality was in control, because he knew that older Lambo wouldn't act this stupid, even for the sake of acting like his idiot 5 year old self.

"So yeah, let me try again. Yo, Reborn! It's me Lambo!" As if he didn't hear him, Reborn went back to picking up where he left off.

"First, the target is going to be this number. Remember this formula. Now with it, solve this equation."

"I-It's 4," Tsuna replied instantly, inwardly apologizing to the cow child for ignoring him momentarily as he talked about having Kiritanpo **(2)**.

"Correct again."

Not liking being ignored (_Why is Niichan ignoring me too_!? A voice rang in the back of his mind, _It must be Stupid Reborn's fault_!), Lambo went with a different approach as he continued to silently sob. Turning around, he waved his arms, tears no longer running down his face.

"Fohohoho. This time, I borrowed a lot of weapons from the boss that are passed down in the Bovino family." He then pulled out from his afro the device that caused both great unease and anticipation to settle in Tsuna's mind. "Tada! The 10 year bazooka! Those who are shot with this can, for 5 minutes, switch with their self 10 years in the future!"

_Don't just tell strangers that so casually!_ Tsuna cried in his mind, although his face remained their ever blank look.

"But this is only a sample presentation. It'll be a waste so I'm going to put it away for now," Lambo continued to speak as he put the long cylinder shaped weapon back in his hair.

_Even to this day, I still don't even know how he can hide such a long object in his afro. I know Hayato suggested to me to lay off it, as some things couldn't be explained, but I can't help but keep wondering_, the brunetted mused in thought.

"Oh my! I found something good!" exclaimed Lambo in mock shock. "Oh no, what may this little thing be?" In the child's hands was one of the pink grenades Tsuna knew all too well, and he had a feeling he knew what the toddler was going to do next. As soon as Lambo threw his grenade at Reborn, and Reborn returned fire, he quickly managed to grab Lambo out of the weapon's range in just the nick of time after it hit him in the head, before the pink bomb explouded seconds after exiting his window. Reborn frowned in disappointment.

"That was close," Tsuna sighed in relief. "Are you alright Lambo?" he asked the quaking toddler in his arms, just giving out a faint smile. Lambo saw it and his eyes widened. Hastily the child wipped his tears away and nodded vigorously, green eyes shining in adoration.

"Niichan saved Lambo-san! Can Niichan be Lambo-san's Niichan?" Tsuna sweatdropped again.

"Aren't you calling me Niichan already though? Eh...either way, I don't mind." And it was true. It was _Lambo_ after all, but Tsuna had a weakness for little kids, so even if he didn't know Lambo at all, he still wouldn't mind granting his request. Beside, seeing that bright smile of his youngest future guardian made him happy. Still, if Lambo was going to end up living with him, he'd have to discipline him more unlike last time. "Although Lambo, it was your fault for almost getting hurt. What did I say earlier about handling dangerous weapons?" he scolded, his eyes stern.

"But, but Niichan was ignoring Lambo-san! And it was all Reborn's fault!" Lambo whined. Tsuna felt said hitman's annoyance and hurridly corrected the cow boy before his tutor ended up kicking Lambo again.

"Even though, Reborn's fault or not, you shouldn't have used the grenades just to get my attention. You could have at least waited until our review was done."

"But then Lambo-san would end up being bored!" the toddler argued.

"Then go take a nap!" Reborn commanded before Lambo was kicked to unconciousness.

"La-Lambo!" Tsuna called out concernedly. He rushed to the child before picking him up and quietly laid him on his bed. "Mou Reborn, you didn't have to do that much."

"He was disrupting our review session. I told you earlier to just ignore him. Now, let's continue and answer the next question."

"You sound like you know him, though..." the brunette looked to his tutor in inquiry. Reborn inwardly sighed at his student's persistance.

"I don't know him." Tsuna deadpanned.

"That's a half lie." Reborn shrugged.

"Either way, if it's the Bovino famiglia, they're a rather small mafia group. I don't associate with those who rank lower." Cue sweatdrop.

* * *

An hour passed before Lambo woke up. Just like other times, he didn't expect for his 'Niichan' to be there, and that meeting him was only another dream of his. He was about to start crying, but stopped as he felt a gentle hand stroke his hair comfortly. He quickly turned his eyes upward and they widened in shock and disbelief. In front of him was his 'Niichan' in the flesh! So it wasn't a dream after all!

"I hope you had a good nap Lambo," Tsuna smiled softly. Still dumbfounded, Lambo abesentmindly nodded his head. "It must be hard, dreaming of things for so long, yet you have no clue if they're real or not." He saw the toddler's eyes, if possible, widen even more. Tsuna just chuckled at the expression. "You talk in your sleep you know."

"N-no! Lambo-san doesn't talk in his sleep!" Lambo tried to defend himself, but it was failing because his face was turning bright red.

"Of course not," the brunette agreed pleasantly, not really believing him, but decided to humor the child. "Ne Lambo, wanna go outside somewhere? Don't worry, I'll make sure Reborn won't come with us." Jumping up and down in happiness, Lambo wholeheartedly agreed. If it meant spending more time with his Niichan, then he'd willingly go anywhere with him.

"Can Lambo-san get candy, or even cake?" the toddler asked as he looked to Tsuna in hope. The brunette lightly chuckled and rubbed Lambo's afro.

"Sure thing. I've been craving for something sweet to eat anyways."

Ah, and one of Tsuna's well hidden little vices is exposed. He'd grown to have such a sweet tooth in his past life, and it seemed to have carried over in his current one. He partly blamed Kyoko and Haru for taking him to so many sweet shops, but the main culprits who started it all had been Mukuro and surprisingly, Kyoya. Who knew the guy would have such a well kept secret? And he wouldn't have believed it either if he hadn't accidently witnessed Kyoya eating a humongous ice cream sundae in total bliss.

When he was caught, as a punishment, Tsuna was made to eat the same kind of dessert, only twice the size. By the time he had finished, he had one massive headache that lasted for three days straight, and he became bedridden for an extra week because he came down with a nasty cold both during and after his migrain subsided. It had been an utter nightmare trying to complete the mountain of paperwork that had multiplied during his absence.

Mukuro's love for chocolate was intense, as his male Mist guardian would frequently _demand_ the servants to make him any kind of chocolate sweets. Tsuna had the horrible experience of seeing Mukuro nibbling and licking on a life size Chrome chocolate statue once. When Mukuro caught him, the illusionist punished him by dunking him into a tub full of delicious chocolate, hoping to make Tsuna come over to the 'dark' side and become a chocolate addict like him. Unfortunately it worked, but only to an extend. It was also unfortunate that Kyoya had found out what Mukuro had accomplished and saw this as a challenge.

Tsuna could still remember how the two from that moment on, would constantly bring him a whole variety of desserts back from their missions, and make him eat all of them. Whichever of his guardian's desserts he found the most delicious, they would win. Unfortunately for the two, Tsuna would always end up finishing them all and would say that he couldn't choose which was his favorite, because he loved all of them. And thus, his sweets addiction was born, and to his immense pleasure, he found out that he didn't gain even an ounce of fat from his constant sweet cravings.

Reborn on the other hand, was not very pleased (because the Vongola's money was now mostly being spent on sweets), and although Tsuna was the prime victim, he was punished the most. Shuddering from that particular memory, Tsuna decided that this time around, he'd make sure to curb his addition more. It was the reason why he limited his sugar sprees to his once a month Tsuna Appreciation Day (following Haru and Kyoko's example), and on special occasions like birthdays and holidays (although meeting Lambo today would be considered special to him) .

"C'mon, let's go now." He held out a hand to his future Lightning, and Lambo squealed in delight and immediately grabbed it.

* * *

***Somwhere in Namimori***

"So, why don't you tell me a bit more about yourself?" Tsuna suggested as he and Lambo began to eat their crepes. For the past 2 hours or so, all the two did was visit sweet shop after sweet shop, eating a couple of cake slices, 2 each of mini icecream cones, 2 large glass cups of parfait, 4 large pieces of cookies, a variety of chocolate confections, and a bag of two dozen mini donuts. Now they were ending their dessert buffet with 2 pieces of crepes each. It amazed him how well Lambo was currently able to stomach all those sugary goodness. Maybe his high tolerance of sweets in the past also followed him here just like his own?

"Lambo-san's dream was to be the boss of the Bovino famiglia and make all humanity bow down to me." Tsuna's mouth twitched in amusement. Such a Lambo kind of dream. But wait...

"Was? As in it used to be your dream?" he inquired. Lambo nodded as he nibbled his crepe.

"Lambo-san was confused a lot before. Everytime Lambo-san thought of making that dream come true, a voice in my head would tell me that it was a dream Lambo-san shouldn't make come true. The voice would tell me instead to find Niichan and everyone else in my dreams, but Lambo-san didn't know how to get here."

_Must be _his_ doing_ thought Tsuna fondly. "But in the end you made it here all by yourself didn't you?" Lambo nodded in earnest as he stood up.

"Gya ha ha! Lambo-sama stow awayed into a girl's backpack and pretended to be one of her stuffed animals!" Tsuna sweatdropped at the cow child who was looking so proud of himself. He only gave a small chuckle at the childish display.

"So, I noticed you were trying to 'kill' Reborn. Why's that?" Inquired Tsuna. Lambo calmed down a bit and sat back down on the grass, quickly finishing his crepe in record time. After gulping down the last piece, he looked to the river and finallly answered.

"Because, Papa told me to defeat the super 1st class hitman, Reborn...at least that was what Lambo-san wanted Papa to think Lambo-san would do. Lambo-san mostly did it because Reborn always made a fool of me in my dreams. Lambo-san wanted to prove that Lambo-san was not always weak." He then laid down on the grass and watched the sky.

Tsuna took a real good look at Lambo's eyes, and saw them take on a distant and lazy gaze. Yup, older Lambo's personality was currently in control, but it wouldn't be for long, so he had to be quick.

"I think that always attacking him like that will only annoy him even more, which leads to you getting more hurt. Why don't you stop trying to 'kill' him to prove yourself and _try_ to do it in another way?"

"How does Lambo-san do that Niichan?" the toddler questioned in a somewhat lazy voice. Tsuna's eyes seemingly sparkled with both an excited and mischevous glow.

"Make Reborn give you a second glance, so that at least he respects you a little bit. Show him what it means to become the one who _'draws damage to himself and away from the rest of the Famiglia, serving as a lightning rod'_."

Lambo's eyes widened, but seconds later, a show of recognizion, excitement, and determination shone in them.

"Hai! Niichan!"

* * *

***Sawada Residence***

"It's fine, the more the merrier," Nana said cheerfully. "I'm going out to deliver the circular bulletin next door, so be good okay?"

"Hai Okaasan," replied Tsuna with a smile. Nana flushed a bit at her son's cute smile, before hurridly leaving towards her destination. Reborn's lips twitched up at the display.

"It seems even Maman is affected with your 'mafia seduction'. Good job Tsuna," he 'teased' his student. Tsuna's eye twitched in mild annoyance, but did nothing but take a bite out of his spaghetti. So what if he and Lambo had just finished eating their dessert course first before dinner? His mother's cooking was the BEST and he'd damned if he didn't eat any of her delicious meals, if only one plate.

He glanced towards Lambo's direction to see the child doing his best not to reflexively attack the hitman, his right hand twitching eagerly for a sharp object to throw. Tsuna knew that resistance wouldn't last long. After all, the side of Lambo that still yearned to 'kill' Reborn to prove his strength, was still strongly influencing him, and it would take months before he slowly gets weaned off of that urge...oh, and it looked like he was right again.

Lambo magically got a knife from who knows where and threw it at the eating infant. As expected, the knife was reflected, but surprisingly, Lambo managed to narrowly (like half an inch) rush to the floor and dogde the sharp projectile. Lambo didn't see it, and neither would have Tsuna if the teen wasn't so experienced with noticing such little details here and there, but Reborn gave a small raised an eyebrow at the display. The brunette inwardly grinned. It was a good start.

POOF

Oh, it seemed Lambo once again used the bazooka out of fear, just like last time. Excitement filled him up, waiting impatiently for future Lambo to appear, but outwardly, he only showed a mildly surprised expression. Reborn had went back to his dinner and continued to _ignore_ the happenings around him. Once the smoke dissipated, a tall, black haired, dandy looking teen in a cow print shirt, stood a few heads taller in front of him.

"Goodness, it seems like I was brought back 10 years with that _troublesome_ bazooka again," sighed the adolescent.

"Lambo?" inquired Tsuna in a soft voice. At the sound of his name, green eyes darted to the younger Decimo. They glowed in fondness and nostalgia.

"Long time no see, young Niichan," he greeted with a lazy wave.

"Lambo? You ARE Lambo right?" The older teen blinked in mild worry at his _Niichan's_ wondering gaze.

"Eh? Niichan, is something wrong?" He questioned in slight panic. "You should know already that Ore-sama **(4) **is the cry baby Lambo! After all you hav-" he was cute off by a hand covering his mouth, preventing him from finishing his sentence.

Tsuna inwardly sighed in relief that he was able to stop the cow teen from leaking things Reborn wasn't supposed to know. He glanced to the corner of his eyes to see the hitman still eating, seemingly ignoring the conversation, but again, Tsuna knew him too well. Reborn's curiosity had been peaked at that whole thing. Well, too bad for him he wasn't going to give him more secrets than he wanted to.

"First off, calm down, you're starting to hyperventilate. Secondly, this is the first time I've seen you. Younger Lambo mentioned earlier that whomever gets shot with the 10 year bazooka will swap places with their self from 10 years in the future, so since he shot himself, I assumed that you are 10 year older Lambo." As he said these words, he conveyed to the older teen about keeping quiet, since Reborn was in the room. Understanding, older Lambo nodded, making it look like he was responding to Tsuna's earlier inquiry.

"As expected of Niichan, he always manages to figure things out almost instantly."

"You're thinking too highly of my skills. I'm sure Hayato helps me with them as well."

"Hayato-nii may be a genius like you, but he doesn't have Hyper Intuition...oh, I guess you don't know what that is huh?" Lambo quickly corrected himself as he took in his younger Niichan's expression. "Don't worry, you'll know what it is later on. Anyways, the bazooka wears off in 5 minutes. Anything you want to know about your future?"

"Lambo! You shouldn't ask such things as one's future, with such a flippant tone!" Tsuna lightly scolded Lambo and flicked the other's forehead.

"Ah, sorry Niichan," Lambo apologized in slight shame.

"And besides, I don't really want to know my future...although, is everyone doing okay?" he asked in a concerned tone. _Is the future okay? _At the worried expression on his 'younger' older brother's face, Lambo gave a reassured smile.

"Don't worry Niichan, everyone's alive and doing well, especially you. Although, you still complain about paperwork." The older teen merely smiled as the younger boy grumbled under his breath. Listening closely, he could hear '_The bane of my existance'_ and '_They keep multiplying like rabbits_' from his younger boss. Even in the future, his older Niichan would still say the same thing as what his younger counterpart was complaining about now. He then felt a sudden tingle throughout his body, and knew that his 5 minutes were almost up.

"It's about time isn't it?"

"Yeah. Ore-sama will see you again Niichan, if I know my younger self like I should. Oh, and say hi to younger Hayato-nii, Takeshi-nii, Ryohei-nii, and Kyoya-nii for me." With that, the 15 year old Lightning guardian poofed back to the future. 5 Year old Lambo looked around and spotted his Niichan. Reaching out for him, he told Tsuna that he was tired, and straight away the brunette scooped him up and went to lay him down on his bed to sleep, leaving a still eating Arcobaleno in the kitchen. He'll just finish his dinner later, and hopefully Reborn wouldn't end up stealing his food again.

* * *

Reborn had silently watched the interactions between his student and the older cow brat until the teen had disappeared. He was expecting Tsuna to be a little shocked with the 10 year bazooka's power, since the brunette looked like someone who didn't believe in such things as impossible as 'time travel', but instead, Tsuna had once again surprised him when he took everything in stride. And he had to admit, the Bovino child did grow up over the years.

There was a certain aura around him that many inexperienced mafioso would definitely overlook, but since he wasn't one of them, he was able to feel the cow teen's powerful aura that was currently being suppresed in his body. And not just him, he could also feel Tsuna and his friends' own suppressing auras.

Gokudera Hayato's aura was an angry red. His aura whirled harshly around the boy like a furious storm that was readying itself to be unleased and wreak havoc on its enemies. It wanted nothing more than destroy any opposition that dared to attack those under its protection.

Yamamoto Takeshi's color aura were a tranquil blue. The aura steadily covered him in a perfect human-shaped bubble, its form shimmering beautifully like rippling water. It was calmly waiting for its chance to overflow, washing away and settling all conflict around itself.

Hibari Kyoya had a pale violet aura, which surrounded around the prefect like an aloof and drifting cloud. It often times gave agitated and impatient vibes, wanting to disperse itself and reach for freedom in the skies above.

He also checked up on the one Tsuna called Oniisan. Sasagawa Ryohei's aura was the same as his, the same sparkling yellow color. It surrounded the aspiring boxer and engulfed him in an illuminating light as bright as the sun. It wished nothing more than to protect and heal injured loved ones within its reach.

And finally, the teenage cow, Lambo of the Bovino Famiglia. His aura was a sharp green, immitating the form of erratic electricity and encasing him in hardened armor. It moved about like a dangerous feline, ready to pounce at the first sense of danger to those wishing its family harm.

It wasn't strange for him to be able to sense what color people's auras were...- no, what seemed so strange to Reborn was Tsuna's chosen protectors that his student hand-picked himself. Each fitted the bill of each guardian positions barring the mist post. Was it a coincidence, or was Tsuna able to see auras himself (since most people couldn't)? Gokudera probably told him about the 6 guardians he needed at his side, but even the silverette shouldn't be able to know all of the requirements needed for each guardian post. Was it subconscious, due to the influence of the Vongola blood?

"You seem deep in thought Reborn. Care to share?" Reborn froze when he saw his student stare at him blankly across the table. However, he could tell frome Tsuna's eyes that he was inwardly smirking. Annoyed, the hitman aimed to kick his student under the chin, but missed by half an inch. "Woah, jeez Reborn, no need to get mad just because I asked a question," the brunette said in a flat tone, but knew is student was laughing at him for getting him caught off guard. HIM. The greatest hitman in the world!

If Reborn didn't think Tsuna's sarcasm would be very useful in the future, he'd have beaten that troublesome attitude out of the boy since day one. Still, he wasn't going to let his student have the last laugh. He'll just have to double his training regime.

"Oh _sorry_, I thought I saw the face of a lazy student of mine. It turns it was nothing more than an expressionlessly stunted genius with a penchant for dishing out an unhealthy dosage of sarcasm." Tsuna didn't look amused at all.

"Har har. So what is it that you want to know?" he inquired in a miffed tone.

"For someone who just had an encounter with a supposed impossibility, you don't seem to be too perturbed, seeing as you easily spoke to that older stupid cow." Tsuna momentarily frowned at his tutor calling his future guardian stupid, but waved his irritation away. From what he remembered from before, Reborn calling Lambo a stupid cow in the future became a form of endearment; the same thing with Hayato.

"You should know by now Reborn that I'm outwardly fazed by almost anything. But believe me, I was surprised that time travel does exist in this world. But then again, I've always been open-minded. I just didn't have enough proof or drive to pursue such things. As for older Lambo, it was easy talking to him because it _felt_ so natural to talk to him for some weird reason. That's the best way I can explain it."

"Hm," Reborn hummed in wonder before going back to his 2nd plate of spaghetti. Tsuna quietly followed suit and went to wash his plate in silence after his finished his meal. He dried it and put it on the dish rack. "Tsuna," the infant called out to his student who was preparing to go to his room. "Call Yamamoto and remind him of his evaluation tomorrow."

"Will do."

* * *

***Namimori Chuu Next Day***

"Yo, Sawada!" Turning around and nodded to his waving Rain. A few of the students turned to see their beloved baseball star approach their school's resident blank faced brunette. They tried looking inconspicous as they listened in, but were actually failing since the 2 boys knew immediately that they were eavesdropping on them.

"Good morning Yamamoto-san," said brunette replied politely.

"Hey Sawada, I had fun during our game, you're actually very good when you want to be. You usually just sit on the benches and take a nap when the teams become too indecisive. I was curious about your skills since I've heard your good in sports despite your clumsy side." Tsuna inwardly smiled.

"I think they're praising me too much, I don't think I'm that good. You're a different story thogh, you're a great baseball player." Yamamoto just laughed as he ruffled Tsuna's hair.

The students stared dumbfoundedly as the jovial teen messed up Sarcastic Tsuna's hair without any retribution on the brunette's part. They all knew that Sawada didn't like others touching him so casually if he didn't like them. If he allowed their star player to do that, then Sawada must like him. But then again, they may be looking into this too deeply; who could possibly hate someone as friendly and great as Yamamoto Takeshi?

"Ha ha, you're an interesting guy and pretty modest too. Hey, is it alright if I call you Tsuna? I'd like to get to know you more if you don't mind."

"I don't mind, you're pretty interesting too, Yamamoto-san," he replied lazily.

"Call me Takeshi without the san, we're friends now after all!" Really? Yamamoto's other 'friends' thought as they looked enviously at Sarcastic Tsuna. What were they then? Chopped liver?

"Sure thing, Takeshi." He then lowered his voice. "By the way, Lambo came yesterday. Thankfully he didn't keep me up all throughout the night like last time."

"Ah really? That's great! It'd be nice to see him again. I think Hayato will be the most happy to see him though ha ha." Tsuna's lipped twitched upward. Yeah, Hayato will definitely be the most _happy_ in seeing the little cow again. It'll be so entertaining to watch both his Storm's irritation and protective streak for the toddler once again.

"By the way, you ready for later?"

"Yup! I've been looking so forward to today that I had trouble sleeping last night. See, I have a bit of bags under my eyes," he replied as he pointed to the semi dark colorings beneath his eyes.

"Then take a nap during lunch. I'm sure Kyoya would allow you to use one of the couches since today we'll be eating in the reception room." And he'd be correct in that remark, since it would just have one less noisy person for Kyoya do deal with, or so he would say.

After school couldn't have come faster for Tsuna, but more especially for Takeshi. The moment the bell rang, he hastily gathered all his things and rushed outside the door. His classmates stared, wondering what got their star player to act so excitedly. Maybe something baseball related?

"Tch, couldn't he have waited for us?" grumbled Hayato as he waited for Tsuna to finish packing his bag. "It's not like Reborn-san's going anywhere. Stupid Baseball Freak."

"He's just excited Hayato. Or do I have to remind you of that time when a certain _someone_ saw the latest display of firearms in his favorite weapon shop, and rushed out of the meeting room after an important meeting, in the same way?" Hayato froze and flushed a deep red as he looked away. Dammit, why did the 10th always found a way to compare him to that idiot? Tsuna merely smirked and stood up, slinging his bag around his shoulder. "Let's go." Nodding, Hayato trailed behind him, sulking all the way.

When they reached the designated area, they found Takeshi in the middle of doing some stretches as instructed by the infant who was preparing a decent amount of artillery. Hayato gave a 'tch' and took out a cigarette to smoke.

"I hope you're trying to curb that addition of yours," remarked Tsuna as he watched his Storm light up his cigarette. "Especially with your current body."

"The same way you're trying to curb your own sweet addictions, ne?" the silverette smirked as the brunette pouted.

"At least I know this body doesn't gain an ounce of fat from them. Yours on the other hand..."

"I'm starting to take some nicotine gum, but I ran out earlier. One won't kill me off immediately," he reassured his future boss as he ruffled the other's hair.

"Oi, I'd like to start Yamamoto's evaluation any time now," remarked Reborn.

"Ah, sorry. Did you want us to help in some way?" The smirk on his tutor's face made him think that he shouldn't have asked.

"I'm glad you asked my lazy student. I'd like to see Yamamoto's ability to protect you as well, so why don't you join him and show me how you're doing with your current weights too? And Yamamoto, no using your sword in this first part of the evaluation, you and Tsuna will only be dodging, understand?"

"Ha ha, sure thing Kid. You ready Tsuna?" The brunetted's eye twitched, but nodded. He really really hoped his clumsy side didn't decide to appear. He didn't want to die just yet.

"As for you Gokudera, although this isn't your evaluation, I would like for you to help me with the use of your bombs. Don't throw them until I say so." Hayato grinned at the thought of 'blowing up' the baseball idiot and prepared his explosives. He gave a quick glance to Tsuna who gave a grin in return, telling him that it was okay for him to feel so elated. After all, although he didn't want to admit it, Hayato knew that Takeshi would live. "Now then, let's start. First...knives!" Without hesitation, Reborn threw several knives at the duo who were quick to dodge them.

"C'mon Tsuna, let's run!" Nodding, he followed Takeshi, matching his pace even with his current weights on. Looks like he'll be getting heavier ones pretty soon. Oh joy he thought as he dodged more volleys of the sharp projectiles. Thanks to him being Kyoya's daily target practice before Reborn came, Tsuna's reflexes were greatly honed, but they still weren't as great as Takeshi's, at least not yet.

"Next weapon is a cross bow," announced Reborn as he took out two loaded cross bows.

Tsuna skidded to a stop as he saw his tutor stand a few feet in front of him carrying the said object. The trigger was pulled, and Takeshi instictively grabbed Tsuna out of harms way. Reborn didn't stop and continued sending a barrage of arrows at them, most they were able to not get hit with, and some that were very close calls. They started when a barrage of haphazard missles came towards them and blew up just a couple of feet away. Tsuna's eye twitched, knowing exactly who launched those missles.

"Hey, aren't those missles from Lambo's missle launcher?" inquired Takeshi in a mutter.

"Yeah. Sigh, looks like he came to join the 'fun' again."

Next to Reborn, Hayato was inwardly blowing a gasket. What the hell was the cow brat doing interferring with the evaluation!? Better yet, just what was he thinking using his missle launcher on the Decimo!? But not willing to admit it, Hayato was actually worried about the toddler getting involved here (even though he knew the idiot cow would be okay in the end). Grr, he was so going to give that brat an earful later.

"Next up is the submachine gun. First, the level of a tranee hitman." Bullets were launched, and both Takeshi and Tsuna hastily ran from the raining assault. A couple more missles headed their way (for goodness sakes Lambo, not when we're busy dodging rains and rains of bullets!) and explouded, causing Tsuna to momentarily loose his balance and fall straight to the floor face first.

"Tsuna! Are you okay?" called out Takeshi in concern. The brunetted just waved him off and lifted himself up. He was really really going to discipline Lambo for this. First off, grounding him for a week, then ban the usage of his weaons (the 10 year bazooka definitely included), and lastly, a ban of sweets for a whole 2 weeks...okay, that last one seemed a bit severe. He'll just give him only 5 days.

"Gokudera, you can start to go loose too. Your main target is Yamamoto, but if Tsuna gets caught in the blast...well..."

"I understand, but know that I have full confidence in Takeshi's ability to protect Juudaime, even if he is a baseball nut."

"Ah, he's got skill from training in baseball. His reflexes are great. Now let me see it with my own eyes. The last weapon is a rocket missle." In the distance, a poof and then later on a yell of 'Thunder Set' was heard as Hayato used his cigarette to light up 2 handfuls of dynamite. He threw them at the duo, which was followed by a lone rocket missile, and a barrage of lightning coated missles.

"Aw crap!" Tsuna muttered annoyingly as the projectiles explouded and a large amount of smoke covered him and Takeshi. Even though he knew that the two would be fine, Hayato couldn't help but still be a bit worried.

"10TH, BASEBALL FREAK! YOU HAVEN'T UP AND DIED YET HAVE YOU!? I'LL KILL YOU BOTH IF YOU DID!" he yelled out to the spot where he saw two large silhouettes through the smoke. When both the Sky and Rain appeared with little to no injuries, the tension he felt left him and he gave out a grin to the two.

"Phew, that was close, right Tsuna?" he questioned to the brunette he was currently supporting.

"Ah, since Takeshi pulled me in time, I was saved," Tsuna replied as he coughed a bit. Reborn smirked pleasantly.

"Good job Yamamoto. You did well on the first part of my evaluation."

"Ha ha, thanks Kid."

"Now let's get started on the second portion. For this portion Gokudera, I'll need you to use your shooting abilities." The infant then gave him one of his rifles. "Use this assault rifle later on." Both Tsuna and Takeshi chuckled as Hayato's eyes shone with adoration at the beautiful weapon in his hands. "Be careful with it and don't let it get a single scratch, or you'll be paying for the repairs." The silverette absently nodded as he continued to coo at the firearm.

"NIICHAN!" cried a familiar voice as a weight slammed in to Tsuna's chest.

"Ah re? Lambo?" He stared dumbfoundedly at the toddler in his arms. He then gasped. He had forgotten that Lambo was here. He then remembered what the cow child had done earlier, and gave him a stern look, one that Lambo immediately tried to shield himself away from. "Lambo, what did I tell you about messing with dangerous weapons? You could have gotten hurt!"

"But but, Lambo-san only wanted to help Niichan and Yakyu Baka-Nii **(5)**!" The toddler defended himself as he pointed to Takeshi who sweatdropping at Lambo's old nickname for him. Tsuna's eyes soften as he saw Lambo's own tearful but determined eyes. He really did want nothing more than to help, but it still wasn't a good idea for him to handle any sort of weapon until he fully knew how to use them.

"I'm thankful that you wanted to help Lambo, but I must think of your safety first. So, for one week, you're grounded, and I'll be taking away your bazooka and missle launcher. You can not have them back until your grounding is finished...well only the bazooka you'll get back. So, do we have an understanding?" he stated sternly to the cow child who whimpered at the thought of being grounded (_again_? complained a voice deep inside is head).

"Ye-yes, Nii-chan," Lambo sniffled.

"Juudaime, you're being too lenient!" exclaimed an angry silverette teen as he ran and grabbed the cow boy by his head.

"Waahh, let Lambo-sama go you stupid 'Old Man'!" A tick marke appeared on Hayato's head.

"Who are you calling an 'Old Man' you-he pretended to think of a de rogatory name to call the child back- Stupid Cow?"

"Only old men have gray hair, and your hair is full of them!"

"It's SILVER, not gray you brat! Juudaime, I say we extend his grounding time to 2 more weeks and take away ALL of the weapons he has," remarked Hayato as he began digging in Lambo's afro.

"NO NO, LAMBO-SAMA WON'T LET THE OLD MAN TAKE AWAY THE WEAPONS PAPA GAVE ME! NIICHAN HELP!" Tsuna sighed, Takeshi laughed, and Reborn got an annoyed look on his face.

"Hayato, my rules are just fine. Maybe in the future I'll be firmer, but I don't want Lambo to start hating me for punishing him too severely. Besides, you just met the kid Hayato, and yet you're acting like a concerned parent. What's up with that?" Again for the second time that day, Hayato was rendered speechless by his beloved boss's sharp tongue. He flushed as he reviewed his attitude and quickly distanced himself from the cow child, who was now trying hard not to cry as the silverette had dropped him on the ground. Hayato grabbed the assault rifle Reborn gave him, and began to caress it lovingly to calm his nerves down.

"Oi Tsuna, quickly get that stupid cow home, I don't want him to interfere in this evaluation anymore. Stay with him or come back, it's your choice since you're not the one I'm evaluating. If you choose to return, meet us at the baseball field after you're done, I'll be conducting the second portion of Yamamoto's evaluation there."

Tsuna nodded as picked up Lambo and started conforting him by rubbing his back. He gave both Hayato and Takeshi apologetic looks, but smiled when they returned with a 'it's okay, go' expression.

"I'll stay with Lambo at home. He'll probably won't cause any mischief if he doesn't get bored."

* * *

Dear Journal,

I won't be writing for too long, as Lambo's bed time is in 10 minutes, and he won't go to sleep without me laying next to him. I hope I-pin can substitute for me when she comes, as Lambo moves around too much in his sleep. Anyways, Takeshi passed his evaluation with Reborn, and just like last time, Takeshi got that bat that turns into a sword. I asked him why he gave him that, since Takeshi had Shigure Kintoki, but he just said that it wouldn't hurt to have a spare at home lying around, something that I didn't bother to argue with.

It was an unfortunate thing when Kyoya joined in on the second part of the examination. I promised him that the damage would try to be kept to a minimum, but it seemed Reborn and the others destroyed way too much stuff for his taste and decided to let out his anger on Takeshi and Hayato. I was thankful I decided to stay home with Lambo, but I have a feeling that Kyoya isn't going to let me off so easy tomorrow. *cries*

As I thought, I've already gotten used to my weights and Reborn decided to give me heavier ones starting tomorrow. Also, I'm told to run with Oniisan in the morning. If I know him, he'll probably be up either between 4:30 and 5 AM. Sniff, why so early? Even Okaasan doesn't wake up at that time! Damn Reborn, this must be a punishment as well for that time I cheeked him yesterday.

Well that's all for now, Lambo is acting up again and Reborn looks close to doing something violent.

This is Tsuna, the soon to be Vongola Decimo writing/signing off now.

Ciao Ciao

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

_When Lambo dreamed, he didn't always dream about candy or ruling the world. No...sometimes he'd dream of things that would often bring a sense of happiness inside of him._

_He dreamed of his life being fun everyday with people he'd never met before; an egg-shaped head girl who always played with him, a young boy with a large book who also played with him every day, a very kind woman who cooked the most delicious food, a smoking and grumpy looking teen who always yelled at him, a tall teen who smiled a lot and who loved baseball, a loud and extreme guy who loved boxing, a scary dude who hit people that broke the rules, a shy girl who he would teach Italian words to, another scary guy with a creepy laugh and a pinapple for a hair style, a cheerful pair of girls who showered him with sweets and lots of hugs, a beautiful pink haired woman whose cooking was deadly, a fedora wearing infant who continously bullied him...but the person that stood out the most was his _'Niichan'_._

_He was the best of them all. He may have often been annoyed with him, but despite all that, his '_Niichan' _worried for him the most, he looked out for and protected him the most. His '_Niichan' _was the kindest, the most forgiving, and the strongest person he'd ever seen. But what Lambo loved the most about his _'Niichan' _were his smiles; open, breathtaking, and beautiful to look at just like the clear skies above. Lambo had always wanted to meet his '_Niichan'_, wanted to see if such a person existed. He wanted so badly to see those warm smiles like in his dreams._

_That's why, every time he woke up and he did not see his '_Niichan' _sitting next to him and greeting him a 'good morning', Lambo would start to cry._

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I had schedule this to be updated for last Friday, but I wasn't able too. I hope this chapter made up the wait. Although, there were some parts in here that didn't sit too well for me, but that's just me. We are our own worst critics after all. What do you think of this chapter?

Alright, that aside, now we have more stuff for me to mention.

**First of all, **Tsuna and his guardian's close connections in Namimori and Italy (that are canon in the series). It's only a list that I won't provide further information for. You'll learn about their uses later on.

**Irie Shouichi: **Main connection w/ Tsuna ; **Status: **Semi-public

**Kawahira: **Main connection w/ Tsuna ; **Status: **Strictly secret

**Spanner: **Main connection w/ Tsuna via Shouichi ; **Status: **Semi-public

**Kusakabe: **Main connection w/ Kyoya and Tsuna ; **Status: **Public (Kyoya), Secret (Tsuna)

**Fuuta de la Stella: **Main connection w/ Hayato ; **Status: **Strictly secret

**Aria: **Main connection w/ Hayato ; **Status: **Strictly secret

**Yuni: **Main connection w/ Hayato ; **Status: **Strictly secret

**Ken: **Main connection w/ Mukuro ; **Status: **Semi-public

**Chikusa: **Main connection w/ Mukuro ; **Status: **Semi-public

**Fran: **Main connection w/ Mukuro ; **Status: **Semi-public

**M.M: **Main connection w/ Mukuro ; **Status: **Semi-public

**Lancia: **Main connection w/ Mukuro ; **Status: **Strictly secret

**Genkishi: **Main connection w/ Mukuro ; **Status: **Strictly secret

**Guido Greco: **Main connection w/ Mukuro ; **Status: **Semi-public

**Secondly, **the bold numbers**;**

**(1) **A new nickname for Tsuna. Sensei is a title for teachers, professors, and doctors.

**(2) Kiritanpo** - Sticky rice wrapped on a stick of bamboo and roasted. It is then later put into certain stews and hot pot and such. It is a traditional food from the Akita prefecture in Japan.

**(3) Niichan** - Means older brother. You can shorten it to only 'Nii' but it should be attached at the end of the person's name. Example would be Tsuna-Nii.

**(4) Ore** - It means "I". It's used by males (sounding manly) referring to themselves.

**(5) Yakyuu Baka** means 'Baseball Idiot'. So the whole 'Yakyuu Baka-Nii' means 'Baseball Idiot Big

Brother'.

**Thirdly, and most importantly**, more changes to the story plot and their reasosns;

1) As of this moment, only Tsuna's guardians, close relations, and his mother know of his large sweet tooth. Reborn will find out in a later chapter. Tsuna's love of sweets will be a continuing running gag throughout the whole story, so look forward to it, get annoyed with it, or fear it.

2) Lambo will call himself with the -sama suffix when he's trying to be annoying. He uses -san every other time. There will be times however when he will refer to himself in 1st person, but this is a bit rare for him at the moment. 5 year old Lambo will also occasionally say Ore-sama instead of Lambo-sama. 15 year old Lambo though, uses it as his prefered way of addressing himself, for reasons I think you guys know already.

3) I decided to combine chapter 8 'Family Entrance Exam' and chapter 39 'Yamamoto's Training' together, as I think it's approriate. I didn't feel like explaining much of ch.39 though. It's the same as in the manga, but replace Dino and his men with Gokudera and Hibari. And I'm pretty sure adding him into the mix was enough for the two guys to try and handle.

**And lastly, (a) question(s): **I'll be asking; either one question or a couple of them in each chapter for future reference. Now this chapter's questions:

1) During the Varia Arc, whom do you want to fight against Mammon; Mukuro or Chrome? Also tell me why, and if this question was a waste of time to ask.

2) **This is strictly a het story, so no full BL. If you want BL, then read my other Reborn story if you'd like (although I'll need to update it soon again XP). **Who should Haru and Kyoko be paired up with? (anyone's fine as long as it's not Tsuna or Hibari). Or should they not be paired up with anyone at all? Remember to keep in mind that they would be more useful than their counterparts in the series.

**Please Read and Review!**

**Next:** Touch of the Scorpion


	5. Touch of the Scorpion

**THE SECOND COMING**

**Warnings: **Violence and language; hidden genius yet lazy Tsuna; very overprotective guardians; maybe some OOCness; a lot of repitition with the words 'this time'

**Genre: **Family/Friendship/Humor/Hurt/Comfort

**Disclaimer: **Reborn doesn't belong to me and neither does any of its characters.

This story will follow the manga plot, NOT the anime.

* * *

_For the longest time, Bianchi had the notion that Hayato didn't like her. Sure she was only his half-sister, but she had believed that despite that, they would at least get along. It didn't seem to be the case. Every time her baby brother saw her walking towards him, he would get white in the face and run away from her. This led her to complain to her father, and to make his little girl happy, he told Hayato to play with his sister. It always never worked out, as the silverette boy would sweat bullets after facing her, before passing out. Bianchi felt it was a loss cause, so she stopped trying getting him to like her, but that didn't mean she wouldn't do her best to be a good big sister._

_And then her mother passed away due to an illness._

_Bianchi had not shed a tear during the whole funeral, no matter how much she wanted to; no matter how much the feelings inside of her wanted to be released and scream out. She was the eldest child, she had to set not only an example for the rest of the famiglia and their allies, but also for Hayato; maintain a strong image and show them that something like this wouldn't break her so easily. It wasn't until after they returned to the mansion did something incredible happen. Hayato had actually ASKED her, WILLINGLY, if he could talk to her in private. Happy, yet shocked, she followed him into his room(Hayato NEVER let her come into his room). After locking the door, Hayato turned to her, and instead of his usual expression of fear or annoyance towards her, it was one of understanding and empathy._

_"Aneki, you don't have to pretend to be strong. Not for anyone, and especially not for me. You don't have to pretend that everything's all right. I...I hate it when you get hurt. Not with cuts and bruises, but here," he pointed to where her heart was. "It takes a lot of strength to cry. It's okay to let it all out." Staring at her brother in shock at his words, tears started to fall down her face, and Bianchi dropped down to her knees and started sobbing madly._

_She cried for her dead mother, a strong independent woman who was never truly loved back by her father, yet still kept herself up for her own self and Bianchi's sake._

_She cried for her imperfect father, one who couldn't find it in himself to give or care more for the woman he had been wedded to, yet tried to make it up by showering Bianchi with a lot of love._

_She cried for the gentle silver haired pianist who she never tried to get to know, not wanting to associate with a woman who had stolen her father away from her mother, even if she was Hayato's real birth mother._

_She cried for herself, the daughter of a mafia don who tried her best to get along with her sibling and remain steadfast against the many scandelous rumors pointed towards her and her family._

_But most of all, she cried for Hayato, her baby brother whom she immediately grew fond with the moment she laid eyes on him. Aside from her mother, he was the only person she'd do anything for. It was the reason why she tried so hard to gain his affection. But now, now she knew she didn't need to. All this time, Hayato had cared for her, saw through her false image of strength, saw her vulnerable self, and yet had accepted it wholeheartedly. And because of this incident, as she continued to cry now in Hayato's gentle embrace, she learned how truly big his heart really was behind his distrustful mask._

_Unknowingly to Bianchi, back then, everytime she tried approaching Hayato, she would always have a bag of her homemade poison cookies in her arms to offer him. It was truly the sight of the cookies that had him either run for his life or pass out._

* * *

**Chapter 4: **Touch of the Scorpion

***Sawada Residence***

"Yo, good morning Tsuna!" Ryohei greeted as he ran closer to his 'little brother' who was standing just outside the Sawada household. Tsuna's lips twitched upward and gave a small wave at his future Sun guardian. As expected, the boxer rose bright and early on this lovely Sunday morning, however, he was considerate enough to have their run at 6:15, giving Tsuna 15 minutes to get ready. Reborn of course wasn't happy, as he was wanting the brunette to start an hour earlier, but Ryohei was adamant about Tsuna having the proper 8 hour bed rest.

"Good morning Oniisan."

"Ready for our morning job to the EXTREME!?"

"Yeah," Tsuna sighed. "Let's go before Reborn decides to do something...uh..." he trailed off with a morose looking expression. Ryohei gave a look of sympathy before grinning and pumped his fist in the air.

"EXTREME JOGGING TIME! LET'S GO TSUNA!" The brunette nodded, and they were off. It was 10 minutes into their jog that Tsuna started to slow down a bit; his new set of heavier weights were starting to take its toll on him. "Remember to pace yourself Tsuna, don't try to go any faster than you can go, especially with those EXTREME new weights on."

"But I *pant* I don't want to slow you down."

"It's okay Tsuna. I don't mind slowing down to match your pace. I wouldn't be an EXTREMELY good older brother if I left you to fend for yourself. Besides, I don't want to miss a single day when all of us can hang out together, even when we're jogging."

"Eh? All of us?" inquired the brunette as Ryohei started grinning. He motioned for Tsuna turn his attention to the front, and upon seeing the group of 3 at the distance, Tsuna smiled widely.

"TSUNA GOOD MORNING!" yelled out Hayato as he waved to his boss.

"Ha ha, morning Tsuna!" greeted the tall baseball player next to him as both the Sky and Sun stopped in front of them.

"Good morning Hayato, Takeshi," he replied back

"GOOD MORNING TO THE EXTREME TAKESHI, OCTOPUS HEAD!" Ryohei yelled in his usual loud voice. Tsuna and the others winced, but the brunette just smiled while Takeshi laughed. Hayato though, got annoyed.

"PIPE DOWN TURF TOP, YOU'RE TOO LOUD! AND I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT! YOU WANNA DIE!?" He was about to take out a couple of dynamites, but was then hit on the back of the head by something hard.

"Quiet herbivores, you're both too loud this early in the morning. And don't you dare use those Hayato if you don't wish to be bitten to death." Ryohei just grinned at the other's usual death threat. Hayato glared at the prefect but said nothing more. Getting the prefect on his case would just be too troublesome.

"K-Kyoya!?" Tsuna gasped out in disbelief at seeing his Cloud guardian.

If Tsuna was surprised to see his two best friends, he was _gapping_ when he laid eyes on the black haired teen walking towards them. Kyoya was out of his usual uniform and school gakuran and was wearing instead a pair of gray sweatpants and black sleevless shirt. The prefect gave him a nod in acknowledgment.

"Hn, Little Carnivore. Do close your mouth, such expression is only for herbivores," he _chastised_ his young boss with a teasing smirk. Tsuna immediately ceased his gapping.

"Uh...Good morning. How did they even convince you to come and join us? You don't usually wake up this early if it's not school related." Kyoya grunted and motioned to the grinning boxing captain.

"He convinced the other two that it would be a _wonderful_ idea to invade _my_ house and pull me out of bed to come and _crowd_ with you all."

"Hey, don't lump me with that stupid turf top!"

"Ha ha, I thought it was fun."

"What part of that was _fun_ you Baseball Idiot? He chased us trice over around his house!"

"But it was fun. It was like playing tag!"

"Tch, idiot, only you would say that."

"I agree with Takeshi! It was EXTREMELY fun! Plus it was an EXTREME idea! Kyoya should go and hang out on more outings with us! Now that everyone knows Tsuna is friends with us, it shouldn't be a problem!" reasoned Ryohei. Tsuna sighed. He appreciated the sentiment, but really, didn't his Sun guardian ever learn that it was a bad idea to lure a predator out of its den just for the heck of it?

"But Oniisan, no one but a few know yet that Kyoya is on good terms with me or that we're even close. And as much as I appreciate what you did, please don't force him to do something he doesn't want - OW!" Tsuna yelped as a tonfa hit his head.

"Don't jump to conclusion Little Carnivore. Are you saying that these three herbivores can actually make me do something I don't want to do?"

"Ah, no, but...um, you're here..." Insert puppy dog eyes.

"Because I want to be here, it's as simple as that. Now stop questioning me, and no, those _eyes_ don't work on me anymore. Cease doing such a herbivorous act before I bite you to death!"

"_Hie_, okay."

"Alright then, NOW LET'S CONTINUE OUR EXTREME JOG!" yelled Ryohei, once again making the others wince.

"I TOLD YOU TO KEEP IT DOWN YOU IDIOT TURF TOP!"

"WHAT WAS THAT OCTAPUS HEAD!?"

"And I told you two herbivores to be quite before I bite you to death!"

Tsuna just sighed as his Sun and Storm got into a 'mock' fist fight, while Takeshi continued to laugh and tick marks started to appear on Kyoya's face.

"Ah, I forgot," Hayato paused in his attempt to punch Ryohei. "Tsuna, since that Stupid Cow is here now, it won't be long until Aneki arrives, and um..." Everyone raised an eyebrow at Hayato's display of nervousness as he bit his bottom lip.

"Hayato, is something wrong?" the brunette inquired softly. It was only to his closests friends that the Storm would ever show any vulnarability to. Especially this time around, as no one but them could ever understand their current situation completely.

"Tsu-Tsuna I'm sorry, but Aneki will no doubt attempt to kill you again this time around!"

"Eh? But didn't you tell me before that she knew about me?"

"Th-that's just it Tsuna. I've only ever called you the 10th to her and never as your real name. She doesn't even know what you look like since I made sure to keep everyone from knowing your appearance. She'll come here again because of Reborn and will try to assassinate you without knowing that you're the Juudaime I told her about. She probably doesn't know that the Juudaime I was talking about is THE Vongola Juudaime. I...I'M TERRIBLY SORRY!" Hayato cried out as he bowed deeply to his boss. Tsuna gave a small sigh, thinking how troublesome it'd be to have to face the assassin known as the Poison Scorpion instead of the person he'd grown to see as an older sister.

He remembered the times he wished Bianchi didn't take any more space in his home and the times he would always run away from her attempts at having him eat her poison cooking. However, she ended up proving time and time again that she was reliable and cared deeply for the people she loved, and was willing to risk her life to protect them. Her poison cooking also had its uses other than for attacking. The fumes of her poison dishes permeated constantly around the whole house, so much so that they had a pretty good tolerance of the effects of different poison gases. It was a dead useful ability they gained against enemy famiglia who have dared to try and use poison gases to eliminate them. It wasn't perfect, but at least it helped them survive in the end.

"It's okay Hayato, I'll just deal with her like I did last time." Tsuna then gave a small smile. "Thank you for telling me." Hayato flushed a bit, but nonetheless returned the smile.

"Ha ha, I can't wait to see Bianchi-Nee again, it's going to be fun having her around."

"Un! It'll be EXTREME to see her again in person."

"That women's abilities are useful, as long as she doesn't use them to cause a rukus in Namimori."

"You mean like using her poison cooking on future Lambo just because he looked like her ex-boyfriend?" inquiered Tsuna. "Although Kyoya, you haven't really tried to mess with Bianchi-Nee before. 'Hell hath no fury than a woman scorned' perhaps?"

"Hn," was the prefect's only answer, although the others could see just a tiny tiny pink color covering his face.

"Aw, don't worry Kyoya, I'm afraid of Bianchi-Nee as well. She's scary when she's really angry," Takeshi tried to reassure him, but Kyoya only glared at the smiling idiot, prompting him to hold up his hands in defense.

"As I said earlier," Tsuna spoke up to prevent his Cloud from attack his Rain, "I'll just deal with her like I did before, it's no problem. Now come on, let's finish the run."

* * *

***Somwhere in Namimori - Afternoon***

"Oh man, why does it have to be so hot today?" moaned Tsuna as he shielded his eyes from the sun's rays. "And I'm so thirsty. I can't believe I didn't think of taking a water bottle with me. I hope I come across a vending machine soon...ah re? Why do I suddenly feel a sense of deja vu?" At that moment, he heard a ringing sound coming from behind him. He turned to see a well endowed woman on a mommy bike, her face and head covered with a helmet and a pair of goggles. ~_Oh, so that's why_.~

The woman stopped in front of him and she took out her helmet, revealing long rosette colored hair and dark green eyes. Bianchi looked the same as he remembered from his past life; even when she was already in her late 30's, the woman still looked like she was still in her early 20's, something a lot of the Italian women in the formal parties were often jealous about. She never cared of course, as they weren't people that mattered to her.

"Please have it, if you like." The woman tossed a can of juice towards him and he caught it without much trouble.

He stared at the retreating form of Bianchi for a few moments before she was nothing more than a speck in the distance. He then reached in his pocket and took out his cellphone. He dialed a number and waited for the person on the other end to answer. He didn't have to wait long and chuckled at the enthusiastic greeting.

"Ne Hayato, can you come over for dinner today?"

* * *

***Sawada Residence* **

"I'm home."

"Tsu-kun!" GLOMP

"Okaa-san, can't breathe..."

"Sorry Tsu-kun, I'm just excited you're home safe and sound from the terrible heat outside."

"It'll take more than this amount of heat for me to keel over. Here's the stuff you wanted me to buy for you," Tsuna remarked as he handed over the bag in his hand. Nana recieved it graciously.

"Thank you so much Tsu-kun! Lambo-kun is fast asleep on your bed again, so please don't make too much noise."

"Don't worry I won't." _Though, as long as it's not Reborn doing it, he won't mind at all if I did wake him up_. "Is Reborn upstairs too?" he asked.

"Yes, the last time I checked. Would you like me to make you some hotcakes for a little snack? I'll make some for both Reborn-kun and Lambo-kun as well." Tsuna's lips twitched up in a small smile, causing Nana to flush a little. Her boy was so cute when he smiled.

"That sounds good. Extra maple syrup please for mines and Lambo's."

"Oh, you and your sweet tooth," Nana giggled in response. "If you had gained at least a pound on all the sweets you've eaten in the past, I would have worried about your health long ago. It must be so nice to have such a high metabolism."

"It's lucky for me that the girls at school don't know about it except for Kyoko-chan and Hana-san. I'd be bombarded with questions about it. That, and I'd be the taste tester of all the pastries made in home economics class, not that I mind too much though," Tsuna replied. True, he wouldn't mind sampling all the cakes and cookies the girls would make in home ec. class, but he didn't want to give Reborn more ammunition against him this early in their little 'game'. Although, he'd probably come clean once his monthly Tsuna Appreciation Day comes by, and it wasn't that far away now. "Anyways, I'm sorry if it's late minute, but I invited Hayato and his mother over for dinner today. Is that okay?"

"Eh, Hayato-kun and his mother are coming over!?" Nana gasped in surprised shock. "I better make extra for dinner then. It's a good thing I still have leftover ingredients to make some salad. I'm also planning to make your favorite too, Salisbury steak." Tsuna's eyes lit up at that. Salisbury steak was on the same level as any kind of sweet there ever was. He couldn't wait until dinner later, his mother made them even better than the 5 star restaurant he frequently dined with his guardians and famiglia back in Italy. "Thank you for informing me Tsu-kun. Oh, and this will be the first time I get to meet Hayato-kun's mother isn't it?" Tsuna nodded.

"This will be my first time meeting her in person as well. She was sick the day Hayato planned to introduce me, so he thought it'd be appropriate to let her meet me today. I heard some really great things about her from Hayato. Apparently she's a skilled pianist and is quite famous in Italy, yet her health isn't all that great. Please treat her kindly Okaa-san."

"Of course Tsu-kun," smiled Nana at her son's request. Not that he needed to worry, she always made sure her guests felt welcomed at her home. Hm, maybe they could exchange stories about their sons? Or maybe she'd show her Tsuna's baby pictures? Better go look for them later.

After giving another smile that sent his mother blushing like a school girl, Tsuna left the kitchen and made his way up to his room.

He opened the door and started a bit at the amount of beetles on Reborn's face. The hitman smirked at his student's momentarily startled expression. Seems like another point for him. It wasn't really official, but both he and Tsuna made it a contest to see which among them can surprise the other more. So far Tsuna was in the lead...as much as he painfully had to admit it. At least none of them decided to make a written record (the person who dares to even make note of his losses would receive a bullet to the head if they ever think to do so).

"Wah? Do you emit tree sap? Are you actually a tree child and didn't bother to tell me?" Tsuna inquired with a strangely serious tone, yet Reborn could detect a small amount of sarcasm. Inwardly rolling his eyes - 'cause he wouldn't be caught dead doing such a _childish_ expression, especially to this brat - he told the bugs to leave as their current task was over.

"These guys are my summer minions. They collect information for me."

"So you can speak in the bug language? Nevermind about being a tree child, you're obviously raised by insect parents- OW!" Tsuna yelped as Reborn hit him on the head with one of his books.

"Don't patronize me 'Lazy Tsuna'! And it's not only bugs I can communicate with. I know animal language too, as well as aliens."

"Now that last one is a complete lie."

"How would you know?"

"So what did your bugs tell you?" Tsuna inquired, not bothering to answer his tutor's question (which always annoyed the heck out of the hitman everytime he did this). "Or did they just come here to visit to their fellow insect person - OW!"

"Keep that up and I'll be having you do twice as many laps every morning."

"S-sorry, go on." Leering at his student in warning, the infant continued from earlier.

"They told me Bianchi is in town." Tsuna only blinked, but then gave a 'thoughtful' look.

"Bianchi...that's Hayato's sister isn't it? The one he told me was nicknamed the Poison Scorpion?"

"Hmph, so Gokudera even told you about her did he?" the infant inquired as his eyes narrowed. Tsuna's own narrowed eyes filled with defiance, making Reborn inwardly smirk wryly. Hn, as much as he disliked the defiant attitude of his student against him, he'd had to admit it was a good trait to have in a leader, especially if you were going to be the Don of the bloodiest mafia family. You'd need one hell of a backbone to prevent yourself from getting eaten alive by the power hungry sharks, aka, the opposing famiglia.

"Only after he found out I was the Vongola heir," retorted Tsuna. "He mentioned before that his sister's cooking was deadly, so the others and I assumed she was just a bad cook. Imagine our surprise when we learned of her unique ability to poison anything she touches, especially food, and that she's a hitwoman who kills her targets through the use of her poison cooking. Hayato also mentioned that she was your girlfriend."

"We went out at some point. I'm popular with woman, and Bianchi's my 4th lover," the hitman replied as he lifted 4 fingers.

"So you're in to older women? Doesn't that make her a pedophile then? You're still an infant after all, shouldn't those women be arrested?" Reborn sighed in a way that he had just gotten questioned with such a childish inquiry. Tsuna's eye twitched as he managed to catch it.

"Listen Lazy Tsuna, love knows no bound, so age is simply irrelevant," the infant chided his student as he drank from his cup of green tea.

"Mou, don't be enlightened all of a sudden! And even if I agree with you on that statement, the huge age gap between the two of you hasn't reached the point of being acceptable, at least in the eyes of the general public."

"Would you accept it Tsuna? Or would you be like one of those faceless people in the crowd?"

"Normally such things are wierd and seem so wrong, but people can't help who they fall in love with, even if it only began out of admiration," Tsuna answered a bit wistfully as he remembered his own infatuation with Kyoko. She had been the only one who never made fun of him, called him 'Dame-Tsuna', and was nice to him. She was also the school's idol, and despite feeling a bit dismay for being just like every other male student who vied for her attention, he couldn't help but gain a big dose of 'puppy love' for the kind girl.

"Speaking from experience?" inquired Reborn curiosly. Hey, actually getting any juicy information from the secretive brunette was always a big bonus for the infant.

"It was quite awhile back, just a small case of puppy love," Tsuna responded dismissively as he went to move Lambo from the edge of his bed before he fell off. He took the small blanket that fell to the floor and placed it back over the cow child. Lambo mumbled about eating all of his mother's cooking before turning in his sleep, causing Tsuna to give out a brief smile. All the while Reborn watched the interaction with a small smirk. Just then the doorbell rung.

"Italian pizza delivery!" came the voice Tsuna knew all too well. Getting up, he headed down stairs to encounter Bianchi once again as he opened the door. "Thanks for waiting. A delivery of Vongola pizza," she said as she showed him the box of pizza in her hands.

"It's you, that girl from earlier who gave me that juice," Tsuna remarked as he gave a pretend look of mild disbelief.

"Enjoy," the rosette haired young woman replied as she opened the box, but not before after putting on a gas mask. Streams of purple vapors of poison emerged from out of the box, and instinctively Tsuna kicked the box upward out of the Poison Scorpion's hands, who gave a small gasp of surprise. A couple of bullets then shot the box out of the door and on the stone pavement. Three passing crows instantly fell from the sky and dropped dead on the poisonous clam pizza. Poor birdies, appearing at the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Ciaossu, Bianchi," the hitman greeted the woman, not at all surprised at the way Tsuna reacted. She took off her gas mask at seeing the baby infant, and her eyes started to become watery and her cheeks flushed a light pink.

"Reborn. I'm here to bring you back. Let's do another big job together, Reborn. A peaceful place doesn't suit you. The place you should be in is the dark world where it's more dangerous and thrilling."

"I told you, Bianchi. I have a job to raise Tsuna, so I can't." At that point, Bianchi started to sniffle, causing Tsuna to inwardly sigh in annoyance. If there was one thing he never missed about Bianchi, it was her overdramatic episodes, like now.

"Poor Reborn." She then pointed to the future Decimo.

"Pointing at a person is rude you know," Tsuna deadpanned, but Bianchi didn't seem to hear, or she didn't seem to want to hear.

"Unless the 10th dies due to an accident or something, Reborn won't be free again. I'll go home for now. When the 10th is murd...when the 10th is dead, I'll come to bring you back again." Just as she was about to leave, Tsuna called out to her, unconsciously using the tone that his Guardians and subordinates had dubbed, 'The Boss Voice'.

"Bianchi, wait." Not only Bianchi, but Reborn as well, froze. She didn't know why, but every fiber in her being screamed at her to follow the brunette's order. Turning around, she looked at the young Vongola 10th and saw sharp honey brown eyes burning straight at hers; for a moment Bianchi felt a small chill go down her spine. As for Reborn, he was staring at his student with a look akin to curiosity, awe, and interest. This was a new side Tsuna had never shown before; for a moment, he thought that Kyuudaime had just given an order. "Why don't you stay here?" The sudden invitation shocked Bianchi. She had tried to kill him, and yet, here he was offering her to live in the same house. Did he have a death wish or something?

"Wha?"

"I don't have a death wish if that's what you're thinking, but if you want to be near Reborn, then why not live here in the same house as him? You don't have to kill me in order for Reborn to return to Italy with you. In the end, you'll both win with this arrangement; Reborn will still tutor me as per Kyuudaime's orders, and you can be at his side everyday and do away with any assassins that try to kill me." The Poison Scorpion blinked at the idea, while Reborn smirked. Seeing the rosette head still a bit hesitant for some reason, he added the final nail on the coffin. "I know that Hayato would love to see his sister everday as well." Bianchi looked at him with surprise.

"You know Hayato?"

"I'm the one who he calls Juudaime." For a moment, the rosette paled, but then glared challengingly at the brunette.

"If you two are so close, he must have told you things he tells nobody else. Prove to me that you are this 'Juudaime' he so fondly speaks of." When he didn't say anything for a couple of seconds, Bianchi was about to victoriously call him out on his lie, but stopped short when he gave her an expression that felt really familiar to her.

"After your mother's funeral, Hayato asked to speak to you in his room. He said these words to you; 'Bianchi, you don't have to pretend to be strong. Not for anyone, and especially not for me.'" This time a shocked expression marred her face. She stood frozen stiff as Tsuna slowly approached her and continued with his speech. "You don't have to pretend that everything's always all right. I hate it when you get hurt," he pointed to her heart, "not with cuts and bruises, but in here."

That did it. Like a reflection of the past, Bianchi fell to her knees, but unlike before, she shed no tears. That's right, Hayato had been the one that gave her that exact same expression; one of understanding and empathy. The brunette replicated those emotions perfectly on his face, but she found that despite that, they were also geniune; he understood as well, and Bianchi wondered how such a person with their mother still alive, can understand such feelings. She gave the boy a guilty look.

"I tried to do away with something precious to Hayato. He would have hated me for the rest of his life."

"Surely I guess, but Hayato already knew you would try killing me." Another a shocked reaction.

"What?"

"Under different situations, I know that you wouldn't have bothered to do such a thing, but since Reborn was chosen to tutor me, Hayato knew you would end up killing almost anyone who took him away from you, even if it was the next heir to the Vongola. He kindly warned me about the assassin that was known as the Poison Scorpion, aka his elder sister." He noted her conflicted feelings and decided she needed time for herself. "You seem to be in a bit of turmoil. Why don't you go out and take a walk to organize your thoughts? You're welcome to come back anytime once you've calmed down."

Knowing that he was right, Bianchi nodded and stood up. She said nothing more to Sawada Tsunayoshi as well as her precious Reborn (she felt like she didn't deserve his attention right now), and left. Tsuna locked the door and faced Reborn. There was a sort of proud gleem in his eyes, something that he didn't bother to call the infant on. He didn't really want to get shot thank you very much.

"You handled that pretty well. When it comes to love, Bianchi can be unreasonable to the point that she ignores the insults, complaints, and in general, whatever her victims have to say to her."

"It was only possible because I mentioned Hayato. If I didn't, she'd continue to kill me I'd guess. Love does make people do crazy things huh? Was that really why she tried to kill me with that poisonous pizza? No offense, but the way she thinks is weird." Reborn just smirked.

"Tsuna, I did say that I would make you into a great mafia boss. It would look bad on my resume if I didn't accomplish what I sought out to do, despite the fact that this all started with Kyuudaime's orders. You won't get rid of me that quickly, even if Bianchi tried to take me away by force." His student graced him with a brief smirk back.

"You mean like drugging your food, kidnapping you while you're asleep, tying you with ropes, smuggling you in her suitcase, and then flying away in an airplane?"

"Exactly."

"Good, I wouldn't have it any other way. Hayato's sister or not, I wouldn't have intended to give you to the Poison Scorpion - and anyone else for that matter - without a fight." Tsuna chuckled in his mind at the barely concealed - at least to Tsuna - surprise look on his tutor's face before heading back up to his room to wake up Lambo for their afternoon snack.

* * *

Before Tsuna knew it, dinner was fast approaching, and Bianchi had still not returned. He was kinda worried, but told himself that she would be fine and that she would come back. If there was one thing that Tsuna had learned about Bianchi, it was that she was able to pick herself back up in no time at all, provided that she had at least 1 person to 'slap' some sense back into her. At quarter to 7, the door bell rang.

"They're here," Tsuna said, and he hurridly went to welcome their guests.

"Nii-chan, I'm going too!" exclaimed Lambo as he followed his 'brother'. Reborn heard Gokudera's enthusiastic greeting and a much softer one; no doubt Lavina's. He then heard Lambo and Gokudera start hassling each other and his student reprimanding them. Tsuna came back with a pair of silver haired people and the cow child trailing behind him.

Nana gave a small gasp when she laid eyes on Gokudera's mother. Not only did she look so young, but she looked like one of those beautiful models from those women magazines. Gokudera became a gentleman to his mother and pulled out one of the empty chairs for her. Smiling at her son, Lavina thanked him and gracefully sat down. He then saw his precious Tenth heading towards his seat, and upon instinct, went to do the same thing.

Tsuna eyes shone an amused look, while his Storm just gave a slight embarrassed look at his automatic reaction. Nana and Lavina both giggled. Reborn snickered _politely_. Lambo whined about not being treated the same way. Tsuna picked the child up and set him in the seat in between him and his mother, and all the while trying to confort him with words. He let Lambo start eating his dinner and told him to remain quiet unless it was for asking more food or he was asked a question. Lambo obediently listened to his 'Niichan' like the _good little boy_ he was('cause he WAS a _good little boy_). After returning to his seat, Tsuna turned his attention to the pianist.

"I guess I should start the introductions. Okaa-san, this is Hayato's mother, Gokudera Lavina. Lavina-san, this is my mother, Sawada Nana. And I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"The pleasure's all mine Sawada-kun," Lavina replied. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well Sawada-san."

"Please, you don't have to be so formal, call me Nana," Nana offered.

"And just call me Tsuna," the brunette boy piped up. The silver haired woman smiled.

"Alright, then you're welcome to call me by my first name as well, Nana, Tsuna-kun. Although, I know Tsuna-kun is already calling me that."

"Ciaossu, Lavina." Said woman set her gaze at the sitting infant, and recognition filled her eyes.

"Ah, Reborn, it's been so long since I've seen you. I hope you are doing well?"

"I am, Nana has been very hospitable towards me."

"And me?" Tsuna inquired. Reborn raised an eyebrow, yet amusement shone in his black eyes.

"What about you?"

"Gee, I feel so _special_."

"Good for you."

Tsuna pouted as the two women giggled at their friendly banter. Gokudera's eye had twitched the whole time due to Reborn's blatant disrespect, but told himself that the two had _always_ acted like this in the past. Just then, the door bell rang a second time.

"Oh, now who could that be?" questioned Nana as she stood up to answer the door.

"No Okaa-san I'll get it. It's probably the other person I invited over."

"Eh? Another of your friends Tsu-kun?"

"You could say that, although I wasn't really sure if she'd taken my offer." A gasp.

"Juudaime, someone decided to decline your generous offer!? WHO IS IT, I DEMAND TO KNOW!" Gokudera exclaimed, his facial expression set in a scowl. He then paused. "Wait..._she_?" Tsuna nodded.

"She didn't decline, but she didn't accept immediately either. Sit back down Hayato, I'll go get her, if it is her." The Storm grumbled as he sat back down on his seat.

All of them listened closely as the brunette greeted the other person, and upon hearing the other's voice, Gokudera couldn't help but feel that they sounded quite familiar. When his boss came back, a rosette haired teen was walking behind him in a bit subdued and nervous manner. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Lambo got a case of uneasiness when he caught sight of Bianchi. Tsuna noticed and picked him up and settled him on his lap. The child would continue to eat closer to him so he wouldn't feel too nervous around Bianchi.

Gokudera paled slightly as his stomach started to hurt a little, yet at the same time, a part of him felt elated at seeing his elder sister after so long. The last time he'd seen her before he left for Japan, was 2 months ago before she was given an assasination job in France.

."Bianchi?" called out Lavina in inquiry, a surprised look on her face at the sight of her step daughter. Bianchi gave a large smile and bounded over to her and hugged her tightly.

"It's been awhile Maman," Bianchi greeted as she gave the woman a kiss on the cheek. "I've missed you." Lavina smiled back as she returned the kiss.

"I've missed you too dear, but I think there's someone else who missed you more than I did." Bianchi turned to who she motioned too, and upon seeing who it was, the teen went and enveloped her precious little brother in her arms. Gokudera turned red and although Lambo wanted to laugh and call him a tomato, the child held it in because his Niichan told him to stay quiet.

"Hayato, it's been so long, I've missed you."

"Ye-yeah, I did too...A-Aneki," the Storm stuttered, flustered by his predicament.

"Hayato, I'm sorry. Can you ever forgive your sister?" Bianchi questioned in a solemn and pleading voice. Gokudera raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your precious Jyuudaime," she motioned to the blank face brunette who watched the interaction in wonder. "I almost killed him."

"What, killed!?" gasped out Nana in shock. Lavina's eyes also grew alarmed.

"She means the time she accidentely ran over me with her bicycle Okaa-san," Tsuna remarked, trying to calm his mother. "Bianchi always makes things a big deal when they're actually not. She didn't mean for her words to be literal." Nana still looked a bit uncertain, but nodded and smiled when she looked upon Bianchi's guiltful expression.

"Then it's alright. It was an accident after all."

"Ri-right, what she said. It was an accident Aneki, so it's okay. Now c'mon, let's eat, I'm starving." Her face glowed and happily sat herself right next to her half sibling, something that kind of surprised both Gokudera and Tsuna, and mildly Reborn (but in the end he had Nana to fuss over him so he didn't mind).

Everyone then started eating their own meals, and Lavina couldn't help but comment on Nana's great cooking once she got a taste of it. Bianchi agreed. The brunette woman flushed in embarrassment, but nonetheless thanked them both. There were times Lambo's killing urge on Reborn appeared, as well as starting an arguement with his Storm, but Tsuna managed to stop the child's every attempt with a stern look and the promise of no dessert after dinner.

Yes, it was a pleasant evening with no explosions, friendly banters between teacher and student, a sister trying to feed her dear brother ("I can feed myself Aneki, I'm not a baby!"), a Sky force feeding his future Lightning the veggies he didn't particularly like ("EAT THEM or no dessert." "Yes, Niichan."), and two mothers sharing gossip about...well, girl stuff ("A new product just came out to help hide wrinkles." "Really? That sounds wonderful.").

"Ah, Lavina, why don't I show you Tsuna's baby pictures? And also his whole childhood ones." Tsuna choked. He grabbed his glass of water and downed it.

"Ba-by pictures?" He stuttered as his face held a panicked expression. Reborn smirked. Oh this will be good. Let's see how his student gets out of this one.

"Yes Tsu-kun. I want to show both Lavina and Bianchi how cute you were as a child. You don't mind do you?" She smiled a little _too_ brightly.

"Uh...we-well," Tsuna stuttered at the look his mother was giving him. He knew all too well it was her '_deny me what I want, and I will make sure you won't have any sweets till next year_' look. He sighed and hung his head in defeat. "No, I don't mind." Nana cheered. Gokudera patted his boss's back in comfort, feeling pity for him.

"Then I'll show you Hayato's baby pictures as well." Wait, what? Gokudera swerved his head to his mother as she took out a photo album from her bag. How in the world could he have missed that?

"You-you too Okaa-san?" he whined in disbelief. Lavina smiled.

"Of course. I always have it with me in case I meet new people like Nana. You don't mind either, right _Hayato?_" she inquired her son, her eyes showing the promise of suffering if she was denied. Like his boss, Gokudera hung his head in submission.

"No-no, go ahead, you can show them." His mother's smile widened.

"Why that's very kind of you dear. I can't wait to see those pictures Nana."

"And I can't wait to see Hayato-kun's. He must have been such a cute baby."

"Indeed, Hayato was a very adorable. Bianchi could testify to that." The rosette nodded as he ruffled Gokudera's hair.

"He was the cutest baby I've ever laid eyes on," she cooed, both making the Storm blush and want to puke. Tsuna gave him a look of sympathy and both of them sighed. What they'd do for their mothers.

Throughout the whole thing, Reborn was inwardly cackling for witnessing such good black mail material. Lambo remained ignorant of eveyrthing that was happening and just asked for a second helping of food.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

_The moment Lavina learned of her sickness, she just smiled and said that she had led a good life, so she had no regrets leaving this world. All she could do now was continue to play the piano to the fullest of her abilities and wait for the inevitable. Then she met him, the don of a mafia famiglia. It wasn't love at first sight unlike he had for her, but she did come to enjoy his company with the many times he tried to convince her to marry him. Knowing that she would die in the end, and leave him heartbroken, she kept denying his proposals. It wasn't long before she heard that he was arranged to be married to another women. As painful as that was to hear, Lavina was happy to know that at least there would be another to take care of the don and not leave him early, like she would have._

_Then she made a mistake._

_As a final moment for themselves before the don's wedding, she gave him a parting present...herself. She had believed it was alright, that doing it only once wouldn't result in anything. But it had. She became pregnant, and that was when she started to regret._

_The baby would be taken away from her the moment he was born, as per mafia law when an illegitamete heir was conceived. She wouldn't be able to tell her child that she was his mother, let alone see him every day. The don's wife, however, was surprisingly sympathetic, as she felt pity for the poor pianist. She hired her as her personal maid, yet she wasn't allowed to get near her child freely. Someone else was given the task to watch over the children. It was still worth it though, if it meant getting to see Hayato grow up before her eyes._

_Hayato seemed attached to playing the piano, and Lavina was shocked when her mistress told her that she would tutor him on it. It was the best thing that she could ever hope for; to be able to finally touch and speak face to face with her child. Hayato was a natural born pianist, and she couldn't be any happier._

_Her illness then reached it's limit, and Lavina couldn't be more scared. She didn't want to leave yet; she wanted to see Hayato grow up into a fine man and live long enough to even see him have children of his own. But she knew it was impossible. He didn't even know she was his real mother. He would ever only see her as his piano teacher and his 'mother's' personal maid, and nothing more._

_And then one day, she heard a voice. It wanted her to keep on living, saying that it shouldn't be her time to die yet. The voice said that they will help her, that they will rid her of her illness. She opened her eyes slightly and hazily made out a red haired man with even darker red eyes looking at her with such a loving expression._

_"You will live, Lavina...no...Okaa-san." She didn't understand, but she smiled anyway and closed her eyes._

_Gokudera Hayato smiled as he watched his mother finally sleep peacefully without worry. This time would be different. This time he wouldn't let her die._

_She would live._

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Yay, finally the new chapter is up! I'm so sorry for the long wait. The holidays mean visiting relatives and the closer the school semester is to ending. I didn't have tests, it was more of finishing up many art projects, something I'm thankful for because I don't like taking tests and finals. But then again, who does?

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that it made up for the wait. Haru and Shouichi appear next chapter, but I don't know when it'll be up. I will tell you that it'll be a difficult one for me, more so the part with Haru than the one with Shou-chan. You'll see why, so until next time! *waves*

**Anyways**, more changes to the story plot and their reasosns;

1) In front of others, Gokudera will call Tsuna with the title of Juudaime, but when only with his fellow guardians, he will just call him Tsuna. This is so, because he and Tsuna both wished it to be.

2) Hayato will still have stomache aches when around his sister, but they're vastly milder than the ones he gets in the series, and they only last for a couple of minutes.

**And lastly, questions: **

1) When do you think Reborn should use the dying will bullet? Think of all the times he used it on Tsuna.

2) About the Varia arc, with their memories and such, do you think Tsuna and the others should have an easier time taking them down?

3) Reborn WILL find out about Tsuna and the others' secret (yes, I WANT it to happen!), but what's a good time for him to find out? Varia Arc (early), Future Arc (yes, it WILL happen ; middle or late of arc) or Shimon Arc (late)?

4) Off topic. Do any of you have a deviantart account? I'd love to see them if you don't mind. My account name is the same as my username for this site: eevetta.

**Please Read and Review!**

**Next:** The Dangerous and Misfortuned


End file.
